「In Memory of a Rose」
by Jessica Kaminski
Summary: Seine Augen, sein Lächeln, die Wortkargheit, gepaart mit seiner Liebevollen Art, welche lediglich zwischen den Zeilen erkennbar ist. All diese schrecklich komplizierten Gegensätze. Und jetzt steht sie vor einem anderen Mann, fühlt die selben Gefühle, denkt die selben Gedanken. Und das obwohl die zwei tief in ihrem Inneren nicht unterschiedlicher sein können. Arima x OC x Kaneki
1. Kapitel 1: Alone

Tokyo Ghoul OST - Alone: watch?v=j23AZoRyOWk  
_

 **/22. Oktober, 9:18 Uhr, 23. Bezirk, Edogawa, Cochlea/**

Unendlich quälender Schmerz, wie ein Loch das sich in ihre Brust bohrt und ihren Geist vergiftet. Dieses Gift breitet sich immer weiter in ihrem Körper aus.  
Horu ist Krank, doch nicht körperlich, sondern psychisch.  
Mittlerweile ist die Welt für sie in ein melancholisches Schwarz Grau getränkt und die wundervollen Klänge des Lebens sind nur noch stumpfe Geräusche, die einfach so an ihr vorbei ziehen.  
Doch es war nicht immer so.

Einst war sie ein einfaches Mädchen, ohne Sorgen und Kummer.  
Nun ist sie einfach gefangen in dieser neuen und ihr völlig fremden Welt, fehlgeleitet durch Liebe und Anerkennung für einen einfachen Mann.  
Doch für sie ist er das Gegenteil von einfach, durch seine Hand erlangte sie damals die Rettung, nach der sie sich ihr Leben lang gesehnt hatte.  
 _Er_ war damals derjenige, der ihr als erster und einziger die Hand reichte und ihr etwas versprach.  
„ _Du musst dein Leben nie wieder deiner Einsamkeit widmen. Komm mit mir und ich werde ihm einen Sinn geben."_  
So merkwürdig wie diese Formulierung auch klingt, sie jagt ihr bei jedem Gedanken einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
Es ist das erste mal das jemand Potential in Horu erkannte. Nichteinmal sie selber würdigt ihre Existenz.  
Er erlöste sie von der Einsamkeit und nahm sie mit sich, kümmerte sich um sie. Dafür legte sie ihr Leben voll und ganz in seine Hände.  
„ _Wenn meine Existenz jemand anderen glücklich machen kann, dann soll ich auch glücklich damit sein. Und wenn ich nur das Mittel zum Zweck bin, dann werde ich diese Aufgabe mit Stolz absolvieren."_  
Genau das war der Tag, an dem alles begann.

Doch trotz der Versprechungen ist Horu wieder alleine. Es bedrückt sie ein wenig, doch sie hat _ihm_ versprochen auf ihn zu warten.  
Es ist nicht das erste mal, dass er längere Zeit weg ist, doch umso schöner war das Gefühl, wenn er wieder da war.  
Auch wenn dieses mal gefühlt mit Abstand der Längste Zeitraum ist. Doch das bildet sie sich bei jedem mal gerne ein.  
 _/Stopp, du wirst wieder selbst mitleidig, du willst ihn doch nicht bedrängen./_  
Schwermütig liegt ihr Körper auf einer schlichten und weißen Matratze. Ihre Gedanken fliegen umher, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie einfach dort lag.  
Außer einigen Büchern befindet sich nichts in ihrer 14qm kleinen Zelle. _Er_ hat sie ihr mitgebracht.  
Jedes mal wenn er länger nicht da ist, bringt er ihr ein neues Buch zur Entschuldigung mit.  
In der Zelle hat sie eine uneingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit, jedoch nutzt sie diese selten bis gar nicht.  
Um genau zu sein ist ihr das nicht mal möglich. Ihr Körper ist jede Stunde die sie wach ist mit diversen Medikamenten vollgepumpt.  
Deswegen liegt sie des öfteren stundenlang auf der Matratze und starrt gegen die graue, metallische Decke. Falls es ihr Zustand erlaubt, liest sie.

Alle paar Wochen gibt es andere Medikamente, einige lassen sie Stunden- bis Tagelang durchschlafen, andere halten sie wegen nervösem Zittern unerträglich lange wach.  
Doch das sind noch die schönsten Nebeneffekte. Dazu gibt es Täglich eine Untersuchung und die immer selbe Ration Medikamente.  
Die kleinen, runden, gelben Tabletten und eine Injektion. Doch was genau diese bewirken, weiß sie nicht, trotzdem lässt sie es Tag ein Tag aus über sich ergehen.  
Immerhin findet es auf seine Anordnung statt.  
Ein Zeitgefühl hat Horu schon lange nicht mehr. Es könnten erst einige Wochen vergangen sein, seit dem sie von ihm hierher gebracht wurde, oder aber auch ein Jahr.  
Es ist auch nicht wichtig, wie lange sie schon hier ist, denn sie hat sowieso nicht vor zu gehen. Auch wenn sie etwas Sehnsucht nach der Außenwelt hat.  
Schon oft hat sie ihn gebeten spazieren zu gehen, doch es ist ihr strikt verboten.  
„ _Eines Tages, wenn es dir besser geht, werde ich dich in die große, weite Welt mitnehmen."_  
Glücklich klammert sie sich an seine Worte. Sie hat auch keine andere Wahl, denn ohne diesen Gedanken wird sie wohl möglich verrückt werden.

Heute ist glücklicherweise einer dieser Tage, an dem ihr Körper ihr erlaubt zu lesen.  
Eingepackt in einem Kleid ähnlichen, weißen Kittel und diversen Verbänden, sitzt Horu im Schneidersitz auf der Matratze, in ihrer Hand ein Buch.  
Das junge Mädchen hat Haut wie Porzellan. Doch mittlerweile sieht sie eher gebrochen aus, übersät von verfärbten Blutergüssen und einer breiten Narbe über ihrem Steißbein.  
Unnatürliche Blässe zeichnen sich auf ihren porösen Lippen aus. Zitternd streifen ihre Finger die scharfe Kante des rauen Blattes. Summend blättert sie diese um.  
Horu's langes, welliges, tiefschwarzes Haar ergießt sich über ihren Rücken und endet an ihrer Taille.  
Den stufigen Pony trägt sie als Seitenscheitel, er verdeckt ihr rechtes Auge. Bis auf einige kürzere Strähnen, trägt sie ihre Haare hinten.

Der einband des Buches, welches sie in den Händen hält ist weiß, mit einem roten Streifen im unteren drittel. Ein schwarzer, dünner Kasten umrandet die roten Farbspritzer im Hintergrund.  
Im Vordergrund steht groß und deutlich: Das Ei der schwarzen Ziege. Es ist das erste Buch welches sie sich von ihm gewünscht hat.

Damals fand sie im Regen ein Buch von dem selben Schriftsteller, Sen Takatsuki.  
Lieber Kafka, genau, so hieß es. Und sie kannte jedes Zitat in und auswendig, so oft hatte sie es schon gelesen.

 _Drei Köpfe waren geschmolzen wie der Mörtel im Mixer.  
Alle Wunder waren bereits verbraucht.  
Ihre Körper lagen nun auf dem kalten Asphalt.  
Getötet.  
Ich habe sie getötet.  
Habe ich sie wirklich getötet?  
Ich wusste nicht mehr, was die Wahrheit war.  
Im nächsten Moment öffneten sie ihre Augen – wie ein weibliches Genital.  
Sie flüsterten mit der Stimme meiner Mutter ins Ohr.  
„Du."  
„Du."  
„Du."  
„Du."  
„Warum hast du gedacht, dass du geliebt wirst?"  
„Du hässliches Entlein."-_

Ein ihr bekanntes Geräusch entreißt sie aus ihrem Bann. Ein tiefes dröhnen hallt in der Ferne durch die unendlich tiefe Stille.  
Ihre Ohren vermerken ein kaum hörbares quietschen von Gummi auf Metall, welches im gleichen Schritttakt immer lauter ertönen, als würden sie auf sie zukommen.  
Diese Geräusche kennt sie nur all zu gut.  
Aufgeregt kneift sie ihre Augen zusammen und ein Grinsen ziert ihre Lippen.  
 _/Wer wird es wohl dieses mal sein? Das böse Onkelchen mit dem grimmigen Blick vielleicht?/_  
Horu spricht gedanklich zu sich selber während sie in sich hinein kichert.  
Das Geräusch stoppt und ein leises piepsen ertönt, gefolgt von einem schwerfälligen knarren. Dies ist ihr Zeichen.  
Mit einem mal klappt sie das Buch mit ihren Händen zu, und hebt ihren Blick.  
„ _Ist es schon wieder Zeit für meine Medika-"_ , doch sie stoppt abrupt ihren Satz als ihre Augen erhaschen, wer sich dort im Türrahmen befindet.  
Der staubige Atem staut sich in ihrer Kehle. Die Augen weit geöffnet und gefüllt von Überraschung aber auch Ehrfurcht.  
Stille, es sind nur einige Sekunden, doch für Horu ist es, als ob sie in der Unendlichkeit des Moments gefangen ist.  
„ _Guten Tag, Horu."_ , eine tiefe Stimme schneidet die Stille. Sie ist rau und monoton, hat keinerlei Emotion in ihr.  
„ _Arima..."_ , presst sie mit aller Kraft zitternd raus.


	2. Kapitel 2: Aogiri

Tokyo Ghoul OST - Aogiri: watch?v=tTk2bXi8QfY&t=43s  
_

 **/22. Oktober, 21:55, 23. Bezirk, Edogawa, Anschlag auf das Cochlea/**

„ _An alle verfügbaren Einheiten, Das Cochlea wird von dem Phönixbaum angegriffen. Amon und Mado befinden sich zurzeit dort. Wir bitten um Unterstützung.  
Ich wiederhole, das Cochlea wird von dem Phönixbaum angegriffen."_, eine hektisch sprechende Stimme ertönt durch die Lautsprecher der Einsatzkräfte des CCG's und der Polizeiwache.  
In binnen von Sekunden versammeln sich hunderte von Verteidigungseinheiten unter dem Dach der berüchtigten Ghul Strafanstalt, das Cochlea.  
Jahrelang werden die Einheiten in ihrer Ausbildung auf solch einen unerwarteten Überfall geschult. Jeder kennt seine Aufgabe, jährlich werden die Einheiten darauf hin geschult, trainiert und vorbereitet – zumindest gilt das für Einheiten des CCG.  
Es ist äußerst selten, dass diese Seite an Seite mit der Polizei kämpfen müssen. Dennoch kommt es plötzlich für sie, viel zu plötzlich um ehrlich zu sein, für jeden von ihnen.  
Es war einfach noch viel zu viel zu tun, eben zu viele unerledigte Dinge die die Einheiten auf der Welt zurück lassen müssten.  
Wer glaubte, den Amoklauf des Phönixbaum zu überleben, war ein Frischling, der den ersten Anschlag dieser nicht miterleben musste.  
Umso geringer die Chance für ihn, heile aus der Angelegenheit zu kommen. Vor allem betrifft das die zwei Trupps auf der ersten Etage, die an vorderster Front agieren darf.

Die Mehrzahl von ihnen trägt eine königsblaue Hose, ein himmelblaues Hemd und darüber eine schwarze Schutzweste.  
Dazu eine schwarze Kappe auf dem das Logo der Polizei eingestrickt ist. Männer mit dieser Uniform sind einfache Polizisten, ausgebildet auf menschliche Straftäter.  
Sie haben vermutlich niemals in ihrem Leben beruflich einem Ghul gegenüberstehen müssen, denn es gab nur eine Hand voll von Polizisten, der solch eine vorherige Zusammenarbeit mit dem CCG überlebte.  
Die andere Truppe ist die ebenso niederrangige Verteidigungseinheit des CCG, doch sie ist den Polizisten etwas höher gestellt.  
Immerhin genossen sie eine dreijährige Ausbildung zum Ghulinspektor.  
Bekleidet mit einem weißen Hemd, einer braunen Hose und einer einfachen Handfeuerpistole, sowie einer Schutzweste, waren sie gut von den Polizisten zu unterscheiden.

Seite an Seite marschieren die beiden Truppen im Soldatenschritt auf ihre Positionen und bewachen die Decke der Strafanstalt.  
Das Trommeln der Fußsohlen auf dem Metall verstummt mit einem mal. Bis auf das Klacken der Waffen von Hartplastik auf Hartplastik herrschte absolute Stille.  
Jeder einzelne wurde auf dem Weg ins Cochlea bereits informiert was zu tun war. Sie trotzen der Angst, die ihnen in Mark und Bein kriecht.  
Doch das wird sich in wenigen Minuten bereits ändern, wenn ihr stolzes Grinsen ihnen aus dem Gesicht geschnitten und verstümmelt wird.

Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages hallt das Geräusch der Gewehre und Pistolen der Einsatzkräfte durch die Wände der Einrichtung in Block 1A.  
Der Lärm schaffte es sogar bis in den zweiten und teilweise dritten Stock vorzudringen.  
Es war ein Startsignal für den Krieg und eine Warnung an die Postierten Einheiten der anderen Stockwerke.  
Im selben Moment öffnet sich das Dach und der Himmel färbt sich unter den Mänteln der Ghulen Rot.  
Einige von ihnen werden noch im Freifall niedergestreckt, doch der Großteil kann ohne große Mühe mit seiner Kralle abwehren.  
In allen Farben und Formen ragen diese aus den Rücken der Angreifer heraus.  
Im Sturzflug regnen sie auf die Ermittler nieder und schließen sich dem einseitigen Massaker an.

 _Eins.._  
Die Anzahl der Polizisten und CCG Ermittler reduziert sich auf die Hälfte.  
 _Zwei.._  
Blut spritzt an jede Wand der Einrichtung und lässt keine Stelle unbefleckt.  
 _Drei.._  
Die restlichen Einheiten beginnen flehend um Hilfe zu schreien. Sie beten zu ihrem Gott nach Gnade oder anderen Dingen, die sie Retten würden.  
 _Vier.._  
Einige springen freiwillig von der Brücke, die sie vor drei Sekunden noch stolz verteidigten.  
Es ist ihnen ein gnädigerer Tot als gevierteilt zu werden.  
 _Fünf.._  
Andere mussten mitansehen wie ihre Teamkameraden lebendig gefressen wurden.  
 _Sechs.._  
Die ängstlichen Todesschreie übertönen das immer leiser werdende Geräusch der Waffen.  
 _Sieben.._  
Bis auf das Stampfen von Fußsohlen auf Metall ertönt kein Laut mehr in der Halle.

Sieben Sekunden, in der 206 Soldaten in Block 1A abgeschlachtet wurden, restlos.  
Doch es ist wertvolle Zeit, die der Phönixbaum nun fehlt.  
Mehr Zeit wollte sich das Oberhaupt des CCG auch gar nicht verschaffen. Es war an keiner Stelle geplant, dass einer der Soldaten überlebt.  
Sie dienen alle nur als Kanonenfutter, ohne es zu wissen. Das ist das Schicksal der vordersten Front.

Einer der Ghule überfiel in der Zeit den Sicherheitsbereich. Von dort aus werden die Zellen der Inhaftierten gesteuert.  
Es war ein kompliziertes System, dass man ohne breiteres Wissen nicht steuern kann.  
Doch das macht nichts, mit einem Satz lässt er seine spitze, blaue Schwanzkralle in das System gleiten und löst somit das Notfallsystem aus.  
Die Zellen auf den ersten beiden Stockwerken öffnen sich und geben die Ghule frei.  
Vom Licht geblendet treten sie aus ihren Zellen.  
„ _Hier, Friss mein Kind."_ , eine lieblich kindliche Stimme ertönt unter ihrer Maskerade.  
Sie trägt eine rote Kapuzenkutte darunter einen Ganzkörperverband.  
Lachend wirft sie den ausgehungerten Ghule einige Leichenteile zum fraß vor. Schon überfallen sie diese und prügeln sich teilweise um einen kleinen Finger.  
Eto schreitet ein: „ _Werdet meine Brüder und Schwestern und ich verspreche euch, dass ich euch ein Festmahl präsentiere, gekrönt von süßer Rache."_  
Hellhörig halten die Befreiten ein und erheben sich zustimmend, um der Eule ihren Dienst zu erweisen.

 **/22. Oktober, 22:01, Cochlea, zweiter Stock, Sicherheitsbereich/**

„ _Wie lange braucht ihr denn, um das Stockwerk abzuriegeln?!"_ , flucht eine männliche Stimme ungeduldig.  
Seine Faust hämmert auf den metallenen Tisch auf und bringt den Löffel in der Kaffeetasse neben diesem zum klirren.  
„ _Noch drei Sekunden bis zur kompletten Abriegelung, Sir."_ , antwortete ihm sein Gefolgsmann strikt, während sie wie gebannt auf den Monitor starren.  
Sie zeigen wie sich die dicken Eisenwände, die das erste vom zweiten Stockwerk trennen, verschließen.  
Wie gebannt zählen sie geistig die Sekunden runter.  
„ _Eins.. Zwei.. Dre-"_ , Wie ein Phantom zeige sich ein rotes Licht, das über den Monitor huscht. Einige Millisekunden herrscht Verwirrung, doch dann ist es sichtlich zu erkennen.  
Vier rot glühende Schuppenkrallen waren in der kleinen Restöffnung eingeklemmt und verhinderte das schließen.  
Sein Träger, ein weißhaariger, junger Ghul mit einer Augenklappe.  
„ _Gantai.."_ , murmelt das Oberhaupt. Seine Stimme vibriert.  
„ _Das war es für die Soldaten des zweiten Stocks. Alleine mit den Insassen hätten sie es noch aufnehmen können aber.."_ , fügt er nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille hinzu.  
Schweigen zieht sich durch den Raum.

Kaneki's Krallen werden bei dem Einsatz erheblich beschädigt, doch es zahlt sich aus.  
Ayato stürmt mit gutem Vorbild voran durch den Eingang, seine Federkralle geformt zu einem Panzer, eröffnet er das Schussfeuer auf die Verteidigung.  
Er landet auf dem Gerüst des Stockwerks und spannt seine Flügel aus, um weiter in die offensive zu gehen.  
Die Mitglieder des Phönixbaum folgen seinem Beispiel und stürmen durch die Öffnung, gefolgt von den Rekrutierten A-Klasse Ghule.  
Sie verteilen sich in den Korridoren des zweiten Stockwerks.

Das System überhitzt und gibt den Geist auf. Der Weißhaarige entzieht seine Krallen und stürmt ihnen hinterher durch den Eingang.  
Bis auf ihn und Ayato, verteilen sie sich die anderen Ghule im zweiten Stock und rekrutieren die S-Klasse Ghule.  
Kaneki wendet sich monoton und knapp an seinen Kammrad:  
„ _3\. Etage, SS-Klasse Ghule: Shikorae, Holto Roma, Korridor 3B. Porpora Donald, Kamishiro Matasaka Korridor 3C."_  
Ein kühler Unterton lag in seiner angeschlagene Stimme, als er denn letzteren Namen ausspricht.  
Ayato nickt verständlich und stürmt ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren in Richtung Korridor 3B.  
Der weißhaarige schaut ihm kurz hinterher.  
„ _Kamishiro Matasaka.. in welchem Verhältnis er wohl zu Rize steht?"_ , geht es ihm durch den Kopf und er schlägt die entgegengesetzte Richtung ein.

 **/22. Oktober, 22:05, Cochlea, Etage 3B/**

„ _Verdammter Juuzou, kaum drückt man ihm eine Waffe in die Hand, schon stürmt er auf eigene Faust los. Amon und Mado sind auch nirgends zu finden."_ , murmelt Shinohara nachdenklich durch den Raum.  
„ _Scheint aber, als ob ich nicht besser dran wäre."_ , fügt er ergänzend hinzu, deutlich Lauter als eben noch.  
Sein finsterer Blick fixiert den Blauhaarigen, welcher gerade vor ihm zum stehen kommt.  
Der Fahnder mustert seinen Gegner kurz, ein angewiderter Ausdruck spiegelt sich in seinen Seelenfenstern.  
Doch die stille währt nicht lange. Ayato breitet seine Federn aus und eröffnet den Kampf. Tausende kristallener Federn regnen auf den Fahnder nieder.  
Sie schimmern in den verschiedensten Farben.  
Der Verteidiger zückt den einen seiner zwei Koffer und greift nach seiner Quinke. Sie sieht aus wie ein metallfarbenes Breitschwert, übersät mit rot leuchtenden Streifen.  
Sie ist etwas größer als der Oberkörper des Fahnders und damit bestens zur Verteidigung geeignet. Gekonnt blockiert er die Projektile.  
„ _Scheiße"_ , flucht er in sich hinein als einige sein Hosenbein durchschneiden,  
Ayato grinst siegessicher.  
„ _Der Anzug war teuer!"_ , fügt er dem hinterher und lacht.  
Etwas angestrengt und überwältigt von seiner Kraft, rammt er seine Waffe in den Böden.  
Das Grinsen verflog aus dem Gesicht des Jungen Ghuls als der Fahnder seinen zweiten Koffer zückt.  
Ein Klicken, gefolgt von einem leichten dröhnen hallt schallend durch den Raum.  
Die Arata schmiegt sich um Shinoharas Körper und formt sich zu einer harten Rüstung.  
„ _Ich sollte dich nicht unterschätzen."_ , das Grinsen verfliegt als er den Ausdruck seines Gegenübers vernimmt.  
Die Finsternis wandelte sich in eine noch tiefere und stärkere Emotion. Purer Hass macht sich in Ayato breit. Eein Geräusch der Empörung ertönt unter seiner Maske.  
„ _Das ist es also, mein dreckiger Vater der nach Scheiße stinkt?!"_ , fragend knurrt er den Glatzkopf an und prescht, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten voran.  
Seine Flügeln sind wie ein Harken hinter seinem Rücken geformt und ragen über seinen Kopf hinaus.  
Er sticht ununterbrochen auf die Rüstung ein und Angegriffener muss einige Schritte zurückweichen.  
Es wird ein Ausdauerkampf, denn Flügelkrallenträger sind bekannt für ihren starken Schwachpunkt. Und die Arata war perfekt, um seine stärksten Angriffe zu blocken.

„ _Vorsicht, ich komme."_ , ein hell fröhliches kichern dringt in die Ohren der beiden.  
Eine junge Frau in einem weißen Kleid und Verbänden um die Gelenke stürmt im Sturzflug von dem Geländer auf sie zu.  
Dabei entfaltet sie ihre Kralle. Es ist eine dünne Schwanzkralle welche in der Mitte in zwei gespalten und ungewöhnlich lang ist.  
Diese ist minzgrün und trägt gleichfarbige, spitze Dornen und eine ebenso scharfe Spitze, die aussieht wie ein Widerhaken.  
Sie sieht, bis auf die Spaltung alles in allem aus wie eine einzelne Dornenranke.

Shinohara runzelt seine Stirn und trägt einen Funken Überraschung in seinen Augen. Ayato bemerkt es sofort, irgendetwas ist faul.  
Der Fahnder wirkt viel zu gelassen, er nimmt wohl nicht an, dass er gegen zwei Ghule gleichzeitig kämpfen muss.  
Es war eindeutig, doch seine Einsicht zu spät. Noch versucht er auszuweichen, doch es gelang ihm nur halbherzig.  
Die Ghula trifft seinen linken Oberarm und schlitzt eine tiefere Wunde in diesen.  
„ _Eine Ghula die einen CCG Fahnder unterstützt?!"_ , Ayato's Aufmerksamkeit gilt nun völlig ihr.  
Oh, ich hab anscheinend versagt.", fügte sie spielerisch traurig dem Angriff hinzu und kam neben dem Fahnder zum stehen.  
„ _Man soll sich auch bei einem Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt ankündigen."_ , flucht er ihr hinterher während er einen Satz zurück springt.  
Sie legt einen Finger an ihre Wange und mimt einen Schmollmund. Ihre Kralle zieht an ihrem Mund vorbei, triumphal über die Wunde, leckt sie das Blut von dieser.  
Eigentlich wollte sie sein Herz treffen, doch zeitgleich ist sie froh über ihr versagen, denn so hat sie die Erlaubnis, länger mit ihrem Opfer zu spielen.  
Ein widerwärtiger Blick offenbart sich in dem Gesicht ihres Gegenübers.

„ _Horu, was suchst du hier?!"_ , schimpft Shinohara seine Verbündete an.  
„ _Befehl von ganz Oben."_ , säuselt sie vergnügt und bringt ihre Kralle dabei in Kampfposition.  
Ein Schimmer von Wahnsinn und Lust blitzt in ihren Augen hervor. Ihr Blick ist gefährlich sadistisch.  
Ayato kann die Ghula nur schwer einschätzen. Alleine ist sie vermutlich kein Problem, doch zusammen mit dem Fahnder hat er sehr schlechte Karten.  
Doch ein Rückzug kommt ihm keinesfalls in den Sinn. Ayato war kein Wegläufer, kein Feigling wie sein dreckiger Vater.  
Die Kralle seines Vaters machte ihn agressiv. Shinohara musste um jeden Preis sterben. Nie wieder will er diesen Geruch in der Nase liegen haben.  
Entschlossen springt er in die Luft auf das Geländer einer ihnen höher liegenden Treppe. Mehrere Meter über ihnen eröffnet er das Feuer auf die junge Ghula.  
Er muss zuerst sie beiseite schaffen, bevor er sich den Fahnder vornehmen kann. Doch dies schien sich als schwieriger als gedacht herauszustellen.  
Sie springt im Kreis durch den gesamten Raum, kaum angekommen an einer Stelle, hockt sie auf allen Vieren und drückt sich mit ihrer Kralle wie mit einer Sprungfeder vom Boden ab.  
Eine wahnhafte Lache hallt durch den Raum an die Ohren der beiden.  
„ _Hier bin ich."_  
Ayato spürt etwas scharfes unter seinem Auge. _/Blut?!/_ Ein brennender Schmerz breitet sich auf seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte aus.  
Erst jetzt realisiert er, dass das Mädchen hinter ihm auf dem Gerüst hockte, mir ihrem Gesicht über seine Schulter gebeugt säuselt sie ihm ins Ohr.  
„ _Dein Schmerzerfülltes Gesicht ist das Schönste, dass ich Heute anblicken durfte.  
Bitte lass es mich noch mehr verzieren. Ich will deinen ganzen Körper zu einem Kunstwerk machen, Ayato-kun~"_  
Verzweifelt schlägt er mit seiner Kralle um sich und lässt dabei die kristallenen Splitter in alle Himmelsrichtungen fahren.  
Dann nistet er den Rest seines Körpers wie in einen Kokon mit seiner Kralle ein. Seine Sinne hören, wie sich ihre Präsenz entfernt.

„ _Ayato-kun, bitte komm zum spielen raus!"_ , kommt es von unten.  
 _/Unter dem Gerüst?!/_ Er springt in die Luft und gewährt sich einen Einblick auf das unter ihm liegende Gerüst.  
Doch er vergaß den Fahnder, dieser ist zeitgleich mit ihm in die Luft gesprungen und holt zum präventiv Schlag aus.  
Horu befindet sich unter dem Gerüst, baumelnd wie ein Affe an seinem Schwanz, schwingt sie sich in ihre Richtung.  
Sie holt mit ihrer Kralle aus. Der Blauhaarige, welcher von beiden Seiten ein gedrängt wird, öffnet seinen Kokon und wirbelt sie um 180 Grad um sich, so das er sich von der Bewegung mitreißen lässt.  
Der starke Windstoß trifft die Angreifer und pustet sie davon.  
 _/Sie hat fast ihren Teamkameraden getroffen. Was ist bloß los mit der?!/_  
Als er aufschaut, kommt er wieder auf dem Geländer zu stehen und blickt auf die beiden herunter.  
„ _Horu, was sollte das eben?!"_ , flucht Shinohara sie an. Ihre Zähne pressten sich stark aufeinander und knirschten leise.  
„ _Komm mir nicht in die Quere, dieses Lob werde ich mir von Arima holen!"_ , knurrt sie ihn düster an und schlägt warnend mit der Kralle nach ihm.  
Ohne Probleme weicht er aus.  
„ _Wenn du wieder verrückt Amok-"_ , doch Horu lässt ihn gar nicht ausreden.  
Erneut stürmt sie auf ihren Gegner, aus ihrem Rücken ragen urplötzlich vier weitere Dornenranken.  
Die gespaltene in der Mitte, welche bei weitem die längste war und jeweils zwei absteigend kleiner werdende Ranken, welche nicht gespalten sind.  
In einem rasanten Tempo ließ sie diese immer wieder hintereinander auf ihn zu preschen. Er weicht knapp aus, wird aber erneut an Hüfte und Beinen getroffen.  
In Mitleidenschaft gezogen, landet er etwas weiter hinten auf dem Gerüst. Der Boden ist keine Option, dort hat der Fahnder den größeren Vorteil im Nahkampf.  
Doch diese Verrückte war eindeutig die bessere Nah- und Fernkämpferin als Ayato selbst.  
Viel Zeit zum nachdenken hat dieser nicht. In einem Satz stößt sie sich vom Boden ab und landet über ihm.  
Ihre sechs Krallen rammt sie in seinen fragilen Körper. So fixiert sie ihn mit vier Krallen an Armen und Beinen. Die mittlere Kralle hält sie über seinen Kopf.  
„ _Zuerst fangen wir mit den Augen an, Ayato-kun."_ , schnurrt sie im Wahnsinn.  
Langsam lässt sie die Kralle immer näher an seine Augen fahren und droht, ihm diese auszustechen.  
Er erkennt den Ausdruck puren Wahnsinns in ihrem Gesicht. Sie war definitiv berechtigt, an solch einem Ort zu sein, oder noch besser unter der Erde.  
Stattdessen werden anständige Ghule, die mit den Menschen in Ruhe zusammen leben wollen, gnadenlos abgeschlachtet.  
„ _Was gibt dir die Berechtigung friedlich unter den Menschen zu leben während Ghule wie meine Mutter sterben mussten?! Sie wollte nie mehr, als friedlich unter den Menschen leben. Und das wurde ihr von diesem Arima genommen, MIR wurde sie genommen!"_ , Tränen legen sich in seine sonst so arroganten Augen.

„ _Ari..ma.."_ , Hysterie macht sich in ihr breit. Ihr gesamter Körper beginnt zu zittern.  
Ihre Haltung kehrt in sich zusammen und ihr Griff beginnt sich zu lockern und auch die Kralle weicht von seinem Auge. Doch die neu gewonnene Stille währt nur kurz. Wut entflammt in ihren Augen.  
„ _Wegen dir habe ich mein Versprechen gegenüber Arima gebrochen!"_ , schreit sie und fährt all ihre Krallen in seine Richtung aus.  
Er kontert mit seinem Kristallbeschuss, in ihrer Wut hat sie ihre Verteidigung vernachlässigt. Schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen halt durch den Raum, jedoch mit einem aggressivem Unterton.  
Blut quillt über den Körper hinab auf den metallenen Boden und vermischt sich zu einer riesigen Blutlache. Die Augen des Blauhaarigen weiten sich, als er beginnt Blut zu spucken.  
Sein Blick gleitet an sich hinab. Eine riesige klaffende Wunde erstreckt sich unterhalb seines Brustkorbes. Verzweifelt versucht er das Blut mit seinen zitternden Händen zu stoppen.  
Seine großen Augen starren auf Horu, welche ebenfalls bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegt. Er traf sie mit seiner gesamten Kraft.  
Seine Kristalle lösen sich auf und hinterlassen hunderte von blutigen Wunden. Doch sie verheilen, wenn auch langsam, konnte er sicher sagen, dass sie nicht in Lebensgefahr schwebt.

Ayato starrt an die graue Decke, der sich schwarz färbt, er hebt schwer fällig seinen Arm und boxt lecht gegen diese.  
Der kalte Quinkestahl der Arata bohrte sich in seine Handknöchel. Trotz der wahnsinnigen Kraft der Dornenkralle, war der Kampf für die beiden Unentschieden ausgegangen.

Shinohara, der vor den zu Boden liegenden steht, hebt sein Breitschwert.  
„ _Die Welt ist nicht fair schwarzer Hase. Doch dein Tot wird dem, vieler guter Kollegen und Mitbürger gerecht werden."_ , spricht er monoton und hebt das Richtschwert.


	3. Kapitel 3: Symphony

Tokyo Ghoul OST - Symphony: watch?v=xGo41KweNpU  
_

/7. Dezember 2016, 21:23, 23. Bezirk, Edogawa/

Sie zittert stark. Ihre Lippen sind bereits in der Farbe ihrer Augen getränkt, als er vor ihr zum stehen kommt, helles Eisblau.  
Arima ist auf dem Weg nach Hause, die Sonne ist schon lange verflogen und die Straßen sind wie leer gefegt. Der Boden ist bedeckt in einem wunderschönen weiß.  
Langsam sinken die zarten Schneeflocken vom Himmel nieder und legen sich auf seine Schultern.  
Eigentlich hat er es eilig, denn Zuhause wartet sein kuscheliges Bett auf ihn, denn von Kälte war er kein großer Fan.  
Seine Arbeit ermüdet ihn oft sehr, weswegen er den Stress gerne mit Nachhause nimmt. Schon lange hat er keine ruhige Nacht mehr fassen können.  
Doch Arima ist ein fleißiger Ermittler. Am liebsten würde er Tokyo über Nacht zu einem besseren Ort machen, doch dass ist selbst für ihn eine nahezu unmögliche Aufgabe.

Doch trotz alldem blieb er wie festgefroren an Ort und Stelle stehen. Er konnte nicht anders. Ihre einzigartige Schönheit hielt ihn in ihrem Bann.  
Die langen schwarzen Haare schmiegen sich um ihr Gesicht und bedeckt ihren zierlichen und ausgehungerten Körper gänzlich.  
Sie sind zerzaust und wild, so wie ihre mit Flecken bedeckte Marmorhaut.  
Diese ist eingehüllt in ein braunes und ihr viel zu großes Hemd, welches sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde.  
Kniend sitzt sie auf dem Boden, vor ihr ein Kaffeebecher und ein Buch.  
„ _Lieber Kafka"_ , kann Arima auf diesem entziffern, auch wenn einige Buchstaben bereits verwischt sind.

Ihr Blick trifft seien. Die eisblauen Augen starren ihn innig an, durchbohren ihn förmlich. Ein Windstoß, gepaart mit Schneeflocken kommt auf und fegt ihre Haare beiseite.  
Wie ein Fächer breiten sie sich neben ihr aus. Schnee verfängt sich in ihnen.  
Mit einem mal reißt der Windstoß ihr Buch davon. Panisch schreckt sie auf und versucht es zu schnappen, doch sie verfehlt es um ein Haar.  
Arima realisiert, welche Bedeutung das Buch für sie hat und springt einige Meter in die Luft um danach zu greifen.  
Er schafft es mit Leichtigkeit es zu fangen, dann merkt er, wie sie ihre Hand nach ihm ausstreckt. Sein Blick trifft erst das Buch, dann wieder das Mädchen.  
Einige Meter geht er auf sie zu und kniet sich vor ihr nieder. Unbehagen breitet sich in ihr aus, doch sie kann kein Wort sagen.  
Niemand beachtete sie je, so wie er es in diesem Moment tut. Der Weißhaarige legt das Buch neben ihren Becher und kramt wortlos in der Tasche seines grauen Mantels.  
Sie beobachtet ihn mit ihren großen Augen. Er holt er einige Yen aus der Manteltasche hervor und hält sie ihr hin, dann wirft er sie in den Becher welcher vor ihr steht.  
Arima erhebt sich wortlos und dreht sich von dem Mädchen weg. Aber als er weiter gehen will, fällt ihm etwas auf.  
Keine einzige Münze befindet sich in dem Behälter und sie hat ihrer Erscheinung nach, seit 3 Tagen nichts mehr gegessen.  
Er musste der erste sein, der ihr eine Spende gab, welche kaum für mehr als ein Brötchen reichen wird. So würde sie ziemlich bald verhungern.  
„ _Wie alt bist du?"_ , er dreht sich im stehen zu ihr.  
„ _..."  
„Verrätst du mit deinen Namen?"_

 _„Kannst du überhaupt reden?"  
„..."_  
Sie antwortet wieder nicht. Der Weißhaarige weiß nicht weiter und setzt einen Fuß vor den anderen. Doch weit kommt er nicht, das Namenlose Mädchen hält am Zipfel seiner Jacke fest.

„ _Ho. ru... 16 bin ich.."_ , stammelt sie vor sich hin und senkt den Blick.  
„ _Freut mich, ich bin Kishou Arima."_ , erwidert er ihr freundlich.  
Doch das ändert sich schnell. Nachdenklich schwindet das leichte Lächeln, dass auf seinen rauen Lippen liegt.  
„ _Du kannst bei dem Wetter nicht hier bleiben."_ , entgegnet er ihr ernst.  
Dabei zieht er seinen Mantel aus und legt ihn behutsam um ihre Schultern. Fragend blickt sie ihn an.  
„ _Du wirst schon bald erfrieren oder sogar verhungern wenn du nichts unternimmst."_  
Betrübt senkt Horu ihren Blick.  
„ _Wäre das wirklich so tragisch? Ich finde, dass der Tod eine gnädige Alternative zum Leben ist. Menschen werden auf der Straße, hier, vor meinen Augen ermordet.  
Und ich, ich habe mich dem Leben in diesem verdammten Heim freiwillig entzogen, weil ich es dort weniger ertragen habe, als hier Draußen in der Kälte."_  
Ein kalter Schauder jagt dem Fahnder über den Rücken. Sie muss viel Leid erlebt haben, wenn sie so über das Leben denkt.  
Ja, sie hat wahrhaftig Potential, zumindest sieht er es so.  
„ _Du muss dein Leben nie wieder ungeliebt deiner Einsamkeit widmen. Komm mit mir und ich werde ihm einen Sinn geben."_  
Ihre verblassten Augen glänzen wieder auf. Er reicht ihr die Hand, welche sie ohne zu zögern ergreift.  
Horu erhebt sich aus dem Schnee, wird von ihm in seine Arme gezogen. Es scheint, als ob sie schwebt und im nu hebt er sie im Brautstil hoch, als wäre sie eine Feder.  
Und sie war genau so leicht. Ihr zierlicher Körper wird von seiner grauen Jacke bedeckt, in welche sie ihre wunden Finger bohrt. Innig blickt sie dabei zu Arima hoch.  
Jegliche Emotion ist aus seinen Schneegrauen Augen verflogen. Doch sie sieht mehr in diesen, sie sieht die Güte, die sie tragen.

/22. Oktober, 22:10, Cochlea, Etage 3B/

Shinohara, der vor den zu Boden liegenden steht, hebt sein Breitschwert.  
„ _Die Welt ist nicht fair schwarzer Hase. Doch dein Tod wird dem, vieler guter Kollegen und Mitbürger gerecht werden."_ , spricht er monoton hebt das Richtschwert.  
Doch bevor er es schwingen kann, vernimmt er ein Geräusch von Oben. Schnell weicht er aus, als etwas vom Himmel auf ihn zugerast kommt.  
Vier rote Krallen preschen voraus auf ihn zu und verfehlen ihn knapp. Sie zerstören das Gerüst auf dem sie sich befinden und es stürzt zu Boden.  
Eine riesige Rauchwolke kommt auf. Schützend hält Arima die Armbeuge vor sein Gesicht.  
Als der Rauch verschwindet, erkennt er wie der Ghul die anderen zwei Ghule auf seinen Schultern trägt.

Der Fahnder kennt den Ghul bereits, er trägt den Namen Eyepatch, doch er ist vollkommen verändert.  
In seinem Gesicht trägt er eine Kakujamaske, welche geformt ist wie der Rüssel eines Maikäfers. Aus dem Rücken ragen zwei riesige Krallen, welche wie ein Tausendfüßler aufgebaut sind.  
Kaneki hat die beiden andern Ghule vor dem einstürzendem Gerüst gerettet und klettert nun an den vertikalen Wänden im Kreis umher, dabei ist er fokusiert auf den Fahnder.  
Er ist schnell, so schnell, das Shinohara nicht mitkommen kann. Von hinten stürmt er auf die Taube zu und lässt seine Kajuka-Kralle auf ihn nieder.  
Wahnwitzig schaut Kaneki dem tanzenden Fahnder dabei zu, wie er im Gleichtakt vor seinen Angriffen ausweichen muss.  
„ _Ein Tausendfüßler.. in meinem Ohr.."_  
Die Arata droht langsam zu brechen und der Verteidiger kommt langsam in Bredouille. Der Angreifer stopp und springt dann rückwärts gegen die Wand.  
Dabei schlägt er seine zwei Krallen in diese, um sich zu stützen und von ihr abzustoßen. Immer weiter klettert er so hoch, um von circa 40 Metern Höhe auf ihn zu zustürmen.  
Seine Kralle prescht dabei in einer unfassbaren Geschwindigkeit vorwärts. Doch Kaneki's mentaler Zustand vernebelt seine Sinne, weswegen er unkoordiniert angreift.  
Der Verteidiger erkennt seine Schwachstelle, duckt sich und schwingt sein Breitschwert. Mit einem mal schlitzt er Kaneki's Bauch auf und teilt ihn fast in zwei.  
Unmengen von Blut spritzen aus seinem Körper und tränkt die Arata fast komplett rot. Kaneki sinkt halbtot zu Boden.  
Siegessicher schwingt sein Gegner seine Waffe nach hinten, um in die Verteidigungsposition zu wechseln. Die Kralle löst sich auf und er liegt regungslos am Boden.  
Aber nur für einige Sekunden. Aus seinem Rücken stoßen die Krallen von Rize. Sie sind instabil und sobald eine wächst, löst sie sich wieder auf und eine neue wächst heraus.  
Seine Kakujakralle erwacht und nimmt seinen Körper und Verstand völlig ein.  
„ _Sieben.. minus.. Hundert.."_ , ein wahnsinniges Grinsen liegt auf seinen Lippen.  
Dann knackt er mit seinem Finger und verschwindet vor dem Fahnder, als hätte er nie existiert. Innerhalb weniger Millisekunden sprintet er um die Taube herum.  
Noch bevor dieser sich umdrehen kann, kommt er zum stehen und greift an.  
Er lässt seine Krallen in die Gliedmaßen seines Opfers fahren, somit fixiert er ihn an seinen Schultern und Oberarmen an der nächstbesten Wand.  
Schmerzensschreie seitens von Shinohara. Kaneki reißt ihm die Arata mit Leichtigkeit vom Körper und verspeist diese.

Kaum war er fertig, versenkt er rücksichtslos seine Zähne dem Hals des Glatzkopfes. Er ist getrieben von seinem Wahn und kann nicht aufhören.  
Der letzte Rest Menschlichkeit, der ihm dieses Verhalten verbieten würde, ist von seiner Kajukakralle verspeist worden.  
Er spürt das Blut, wie es in seinen Adern pocht. Sein Fleisch ist warm und bebt, nie aß er etwas köstlicheres. Nie hat er von einem lebendigen Menschen gefressen.  
Die Schreie klingen wie Musik in seinen Ohren, während er sich an ihm vergeht. Das Leben fließt aus dem Fahnder und er verstummt langsam.  
Als der Weißhaarige dies bemerkt, stoppt er augenblicklich. Sein Verstand wird klarer und er bemerkt, was er getan hat.  
Tränen sammeln sich in seinen Augen.  
„ _Was.. wieso..?"_ , murmelt er verzweifelt und starrt ungläubig auf das Blut, welches an seinen Händen haftet.  
„ _Gantaiii!"_ , kommt es auf einmal von der anderen Seite des Raumes.  
Es ist Amon, welcher auf Kaneki zu gestürmt kommt. Er schlägt ihm mit einem mal die Krallen vom Körper. Kaneki, der aufgestanden war, schleicht zurück und schlägt ihm die Waffe aus der Hand.  
„ _Bitte.."_ , murmelt der Einäugige verzweifelt.  
Amon holt mit seiner zweiten Klinge aus und schlägt ihm weitere Krallen vom Körper.  
„ _Du warst derjenige, der damals mich verschont hat. Wieso.. sag mir wieso?!"_ , brüllt die Taube verzweifelt und schlägt weiter nach ihm.  
Der Verteidigende dreht sich zu ihm und blickt ihm tief in die Augen. Er spürt seinen Zorn und Hass ihm gegenüber, den selben, den er in diesem Moment für sich selbst hegt.  
Amon läuft ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken als er die Tränen im Auge seines Gegenübers sieht. Kaneki fällt zu Boden.  
Der Schmerz in ihm frisst ihn langsam und sicher auf. Verzweifelt krallt er seine Fingerkuppen in den Boden.  
„ _Ich will.. nicht mehr fressen.. Bitte.."_ , presst er verzweifelt aus seiner Lunge.  
Amon hält die Klinge über sein Haupt.  
„ _Dein Leid wird hier und jetzt ein Ende finden."_ , entgegnet dieser ihm gefangen und kalt.  
Er will in diesem Moment nicht mehr, als Vergeltung für seinen Kamerad zu üben. Seine Krallen lösen sich komplett auf und der Einäugige gibt sich geschlagen.  
Vielleicht ist der Tod die bessere Alternative zum Leben für den jungen Halbghul.  
Doch bevor er hingerichtet werden kann, schallt ein unerträglich hohes Schreien durch den Raum. Als alle nach Oben sehen erkennen sie, wie etwas das Metalldach des zweiten Stockes komplett aufreißt.

Es ist die einäugige Eule, welche im Sturzflug auf Amon niederregnet. Wie eingefroren stehen die Tauben Amon und Mado vor lauter Angst einfach nur da.  
Letztere umklammert stark ihre Quinke.  
„ _Eule!"_ , sie presst ihre Zähne aufeinander. Auch die beiden Bewusstlosen Ghule kommen wieder zur Besinnung.  
Doch so schnell die Eule erschien, verschwindet sie auch wieder. Sie schnappt sich die drei Ghule.  
„ _Shino.. hara.."_ , erschöpft streckt Horu ihre Hand nach dem Fahnder aus. Eine Träne fällt vom Himmel hinab während die Eule am Gerüst hinauf klettert und verschwindet.  
„ _Ich habe dich enttäuscht.. Arima.."_  
Hellhörig blickt Kaneki zu der jungen Ghula.

 **/23. Oktober, 1:00, 11. Bezirk, Ōta, Phönixbaum Versteck/**

Kaneki sitzt auf einem Stuhl, vor ihm steht auf einem Tisch eine Tasse Kaffee. Er hat sie selbst zubereitet.  
Vorsichtig nimmt er die Tasse samt Untertasse hoch und legt sie an seine rauen, porösen Lippen. Leicht pustet er den heißen Dampf, der von der Tasse aufsteigt davon und nippt an dieser.  
„ _Mhh.."_ , genüsslich gibt er ein sanftes Geräusch von sich und und legt den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Er geniest das Gefühl der heißen Flüssigkeit, wie es ihm die Kehle herunter rieselt.  
Der bittere Geschmack der gerösteten Kaffeebohnen war gut, jedoch nicht zu vergleichen mit dem aus dem Antik.  
Bei dem Gedanken beginnt seine Hand zu zittern, immer stärker und stärker.  
Schmerzensschreie werden aus seiner Kehle gestoßen und er lässt die Tasse fallen. Es klirrt, während sie in mehrere Teile zerspringt, als sie auf dem Boden aufschlägt.  
Der Kaffee verteilt sich auf dem kalten Fliesenboden und läuft die Rinne entlang. Die Schreie werden immer lauter und schrecklicher, während der junge Halbghul vom Stuhl kippt.  
Die Kajukakralle bohrt sich aus seinem Rücken und gerät komplett außer Kontrolle. Sie reißt ihn durch den gesamten Raum und zerstört alles, was ihr in den Weg kommt.  
Kaneki ist gefangen in seinem eigenen Kopf. In diesem das Abbild davon, wie er tausende von unschuldigen Menschen verspeist.  
Er sitzt inmitten von tausenden von Kochen Teilen und Überresten.  
Die Leichen, an welchen er sich verging schmelzten und eine riesige Blutlache ergießt sich über den gesamten Boden.  
Er erlangt seine Kontrolle wieder und realisiert, dass sich in der Blutlache die Gesichter der Ghule, die er in seiner Vergangenheit verspeiste, abbilden.  
Tausendfüßler steigen aus ihren Augen, Ohren und ihrem Mund heraus und krabbeln langsam an seinen Beinen hinauf. Qualvolle Schreie seinerseits.  
„ _Kaneki-kun~"_ , Rize's Stimme säuselt ihm verführerisch ins Ohr.  
Die Insekten bedecken ihn letztendlich komplett und steigen in all seine Körperöffnungen.  
„ _Kaneki-kun~"_ , ertönt es erneut. Immer wieder und wieder.  
Seine Schreie verstummen unter der Masse der Tausendfüßler, welche ihn langsam von innen auffressen. Er fällt regungslos zu Boden.

Schweißgebadet wacht Kaneki auf. Er sitzt im Stuhl, in seiner Hand die unversehrte Tasse. Er scheint wie paralysiert, starr vor Angst.  
Er hat.. Halluziniert?  
Panisch schaut er zu allen Seiten.  
„ _Alles okay?"_ , eine liebliche Stimme dringt ihn ins Ohr.  
Neben ihm eine junge Frau mit schwarzem Haar. Ihr Gesicht kommt ihm bekannt vor. Sie hockt neben ihm, ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter.  
Immer noch panisch schluckt der junge Ghul schwer, doch er beruhigt sich allmählich. Dann nickt er ihr zu.  
„ _Ja.."_ , murmelt er leise.  
Das Mädchen grinst freudig.  
„ _Zum Glück, du saßt wie eingefroren da!"_  
Der Atem des Jungen reguliert sich wieder und sie fährt fort.  
„ _Weist du wo ich hier bin? Eben bin ich in dem Raum da hinten aufgewacht, ich muss schnell wieder zurück."_ , sie schaut sich suchend um.  
„ _Zurück?"_ , fragt er sie verwirrt.  
Doch ihm fällt es wieder ein. Sie ist das Mädchen, welches um Shinohara trauerte, als die Eule sie aus dem Gebäude holte.  
„ _Zurück zu Arima-sama!"_  
Verwirrung macht sich in ihm breit, er weiß nicht was er antworten soll. Es herrscht Stille.  
„ _Moment, ich kenne dich. Du bist der Ghul, der sich an Shinohara zu schaffen machte, nicht wahr?!"_  
Horu weicht einige Schritte zurück. Kaneki senkt seinen Blick schuldig. Ihr schleichen wandelt sich in panisches laufen und das Mädchen sucht das weite.  
Sie reist die Tür zum angrenzenden Raum auf, doch die Person die sich hinter ihr befindet kommt ihr zuvor.  
Urplötzlich steht er hinter ihr und hält sie am Handgelenk fest.  
„ _Ich werde dich weder hier festhalten, noch dir irgendwas antun. Aber mit großer Sicherheit kann ich sagen, dass die anderen hier das nicht erlauben."_  
Mit großen Augen dreht sie sich um und starrt Kaneki ungläubig an.  
„ _Wieso soll ich dir glauben?!"_ , beleidigt will sie sich losreißen, doch sie ist zu schwach.  
Der Weißhaarige kommt ihr gefährlich nahe und legt seine andere Hand an ihre Wange, dabei lächelt er sanft.  
„ _Weil wir uns so ähnlich sind."_ , er streicht mit den Fingerspitzen ihren Pony aus dem Gesicht und legt somit ihr Auge frei.  
Es ist Schwarz mit einer roten Linse, doch es unterscheidet sich sichtlich von einem gewöhnlichen Ghulauge.  
Um das Augenlid herum bahnen sich schwarze Adern ihren Weg. Es sieht entzündet ja sogar mutiert aus.  
Deutlich erkennt man eine Narbe oberhalb des Auges, welche nicht von ihrer Regenerationskraft geheilt wurde, was heißen muss, dass ihr die Narbe vor der Verwandlung zugefügt wurde.


	4. Kapitel 4: Das erste Kapitel

Tokyo Ghoul OST - Das erste Kapitel: watch?v=vmn3ESKuPTQ

„ _Weil wir uns so ähnlich sind."_ , er streicht mit den Fingerspitzen ihren Pony aus dem Gesicht und legt somit ihr Auge frei.  
Es ist Schwarz mit einer roten Linse, doch es unterscheidet sich sichtlich von einem gewöhnlichen Einäugigen Ghul.  
Um das Augenlid herum bahnen sich schwarze Adern ihren Weg. Es sieht aus wie ein entzündetes oder sogar mutiertes Ghulauge.  
Deutlich erkennt man eine Narbe oberhalb des Auges, welche nicht von ihrer Regenerationskraft geheilt wurde, was heißen muss, dass ihr die Narbe vor der Verwandlung zugefügt wurde.

„ _Tsk."_ , beleidigt schlägt sie seine Hand weg und befreit sich aus dem mittlerweile lockeren Griff.  
Schnell sucht sie die Distanz, seine Nähe war für sie etwas unbegreiflich einschüchterndes.  
Doch gleichzeitig lässt es ihr Herz doppelt so schnell Schlagen wie üblich, auch wenn sie es selber kaum realisierte geschweige denn versteht.  
Röte schleicht sich in das Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen. Schüchtern dreht sie ihren Kopf beiseite, so dass Kaneki sie nicht anblicken kann. Es ist ihr zu peinlich.  
Doch schnell kommt sie auf andere Gedanken.  
„ _Wieso müssen Ghule überhaupt existieren? Ihr könnt nicht friedlich mit den Menschen koexistieren, ihr liebt dieses grauenvolle Abschlachten zu sehr, ist es nicht so?  
Und jetzt stehst du hier und sagst, du bist wie ich, was sehr amüsant ist. Dabei warst du derjenige der meine Kameraden abgeschlachtet hat!"_, wütend steht sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm und ballt die Hände zu Fäusten.  
„ _Ich kann nicht für die anderen Ghule sprechen Horu, aber vor nicht all zu langer Zeit habe ich mich strikt gegen das Fressen gewehrt.  
Ich konnte niemandem etwas zu leide tun, nicht mal einer Leiche. Deswegen habe ich vor lauter Hunger und Wahnsinn fast meinen besten Freund getötet."_  
Innerlich zuckt das Mädchen zusammen. Seine kühle Stimme jagt ihr einen unangenehmen Schauder über den Rücken. Dann dreht sie den Kopf in seine Richtung.  
„ _Doch mit der Zeit verlor ich meine Menschlichkeit und meine Ghulseite übernahm und verschlang mich fast vollständig.  
Aber bitte lass dich nicht von den Tauben täuschen. Ich habe schon viele friedlich lebende Ghule kennengelernt, alle wurden sie rücksichtslos von ihnen abgeschlachtet wurden. Frauen.. Kinder.."_  
In diesem Moment fällt es ihr wieder ein.  
 _/Was gibt dir die Berechtigung friedlich unter den Menschen zu leben während Ghule wie meine Mutter sterben mussten?!/_ , das waren die Worte des Blauhaarigen Phönixbaum Anhängers.  
Schuldgefühle erwachten in ihr bei dem Gedanken daran. Sie war es, die ihn übel zugerichtet hat, sie lief regelrecht Amok. Selbst ihren Teamkameraden hat sie angegriffen.  
Und dann brüstet sie sich damit, auf der Seite der Menschen zu stehen, doch dabei folgt sie einzig und allein den Anweisungen einer einzigen Person. Und selbst diese hat sie missachtet.

/22. Oktober, 9:18, 23. Bezirk, Edogawa, Cochlea/

Der staubige Atem staut sich in ihrer Kehle. Die Augen weit geöffnet und gefüllt von Überraschung aber auch Ehrfurcht.  
Stille, es sind nur einige Sekunden, doch für Horu ist es, als ob sie in der Unendlichkeit des Moments gefangen ist.  
„ _Guten Tag, Horu."_ , eine tiefe Stimme schneidet die Stille. Sie ist rau und monoton, hat keinerlei Emotion in ihr.  
„ _Arima..."_ , presst sie mit aller Kraft zitternd raus.

Es ist der Weißhaarige vorzeige Ermittler des CCG und gleichzeitig der Zuständige von Nummer 104, auch bekannt als Horu, welcher nun in der Zelle vor ihr steht.  
Er tritt vollständig in die Zelle ein und schließt die schwere Metalltür hinter sich wieder, in seiner Hand seinen Koffer, welchen er allzeit bereit hält.  
Dann hockt er sich vor sie hin und holt hervor, was er in seiner anderen Hand, versteckt hinter dem Rücken hält.  
Ihre Augen funkeln als sie den Einband wiedererkennt. Weißer Hintergrund mit einigen roten Farbspritzern, ein roter Kasten im unteren Bereich sowie eine ebenso blutrote Umrandung.  
Inmitten der Titel des Buches _Das Ei der Schwarzen Ziege_.  
 _/Er hat sich nach der langen Zeit daran erinnert?/_  
Schon damals hat sie sich ein neues Exemplar ihres Lieblingsstückes gewünscht. Ein sanftes Lächeln liegt auf dem sonst so kalten Gesicht des Fahnders.  
Nun legt er das Buch beiseite und legt seine flache Hand auf ihren Kopf. Röte schießt der jungen Halbghula augenblicklich ins Gesicht.  
Es ist, als ob ihr Herz aus einem ewig währenden Winterschlaf erwacht, gefüllt von Wärme und einem wohlig weichen kribbeln in der Magengegend.  
„ _Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen, verzeih mir. Wie ist dein Zustand?"_  
Schüchtern kichert sie in sich hinein.  
„ _Das haben wir wirklich nicht und das ist dass einzige das dir einfällt?"_  
Sie legt ihre Hand vor den Mund, eigentlich will sie sich gar nicht über ihn lustig machen, aber ein Talent in sozialer Interaktion war er nun wirklich nicht.  
„Ich weiß, verzeih mir. Auch wenn ich gerne etwas hier bleiben würde geht das nicht.", Arima wird wieder etwas ernster.  
Er nimmt die Hand von ihrem Kopf und blickt ihr tief in die fragenden Augen.  
„ _Du musst etwas für mich tun. Insider haben uns berichtet, dass das Cochlea Heute von einer Gruppe von gefährlichen Ghulen angegriffen wird. Ich möchte, dass du unsere Truppe unterstützt."_  
Erstaunen macht sich in ihrem Ausdruck breit, seit dem sie das erste mal hier her gebracht wurde, ist es ihr nicht erlaubt gewesen, dass Gebäude zu verlassen.  
Nicht mal die Zelle darf sie ohne Sondergenehmigung verlassen, doch dies scheint genau so ein Fall zu sein.  
„ _Aber.. ich kann doch nicht.."_ , in ihrer Verzweiflung verschlägt es ihr die Sprache.  
„ _Doch du kannst, oberste Priorität ist nämlich, dass du dich unter Kontrolle halten kannst. Ich vertraue dir, also setze nur so viel Kraft ein wie es notwendig ist."_ , ihm scheint es mehr als nur ernst zu sein.  
Und das war es, auch wenn er ihr es nicht zeigen kann, war sie ihm wichtig. Er hat sie eine lange Zeit aufgezogen, bevor sie sich dazu entschied, dem CCG als Testobjekt zu dienen.  
Eigentlich wollte er das damals nicht, doch ihm fehlten die richtigen Worte. Sie fühlte sich zu machtlos und nutzlos um irgendwas zu tun und sie wollte mehr als alles andere 'nützlich' für den Weißhaarigen sein.  
So viel Leidenschaft hat er lange nicht mehr gesehen, weswegen er es letztendlich zugelassen hat. Doch seit dem Vorfall von damals, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie Horu als nutzlos abstempeln werden.  
Und sobald das der Fall ist, kann selbst er nichts mehr tun um sie zu retten. Das hier ist ihre einzige und letzte Chance zu zeigen, dass sie sich unter Kontrolle halten kann.  
Falls sie das schafft, würde sie als effektive Waffe eingesetzt und war somit nicht mehr nutzlos und zum Tode verurteilt..

Verständlich aber verunsichert nickt Horu.  
„ _Wenn du dich gut anstellst wird der Vorstand darüber reden, dich langfristig im CCG einzustellen, in einem Sonderteam.  
Vorher werde ich dich als meinen Schützling ausbilden."_, mit diesen Worten spricht er ihr Mut zu.  
Mehr kann er ihr zu dem Thema auch nicht sagen, denn alles andere wird sie nur unter mehr Druck setzten.  
Begeistert von der Idee wandelt sich ihre Unsicherheit in pure Vorfreude.  
„ _Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen Arima-sama!"_  
Erneut legt er seine Hand auf ihren Kopf und zerzaust zärtlich ihre Haare, dann steht er auf und verlässt den Raum.  
Ihre Worte, voller Zuversicht, beruhigen den Fahnder ein wenig und er glaubt daran, dass sie es wirklich schaffen kann, nicht nur seiner Teamkameraden zuliebe.

/9. Januar, 12:45, 23. Bezirk, Edogawa, Cochlea Labor/

„ _Argh.. Bitte.. Ich.. kann nicht.. Ngh.."_ , wimmernde Schmerzensschreie schallen durch den Untersuchungsraum des Cochlea.  
Sie stammen von dem Mädchen, welches sich auf einer Liege gefesselt inmitten des Raumes befindet.  
Um sie herum sind Geräte wie EKG's, Monitore, Computer und co. zu erkennen. Dazu stehen an den Wänden diverse Schränke gefüllt mit Instrumenten für Operationen und Behandlungen.  
In einem anliegenden Raum bewachen Ärzte sie durch ein Glasfenster, unter diesem befindet sich ein Pult, welches die gemessenen Werte anzeigt.  
„ _RC Wert beträgt 320, Herzfrequenz 200 steigend. Wir müssen ihr sofort Beruhigungsmittel verabreichen."_ , weist der Oberarzt seine Kollegen an und bewacht streng den Ablauf.  
Das Präparat wird vorbereitet. Einer der Ärzte betritt den Raum in dem sich das Mädchen befindet und greift an ihr fixiertes Handgelenk um ihr das Beruhigungsmittel zu spritzen.  
„ _Bitte.. Mach mich los.. es tut.. so weh."_ , fleht sie ihn an, jedoch vergebens.  
„ _Deswegen bekommst du jetzt das hier, danach geht es dir besser."_ , antwortet er konzentriert und desinfiziert die Stelle.  
„ _Nein.. bitte.."_ , verzweifelt versucht sie sich zu bereifen und gerät in Panik.  
„ _Verdammte Scheiße ich habe nein gesagt!"_ , brüllt sie auf einmal.

„ _260 und steigend, wir verlieren sie!"_ , ruft der Oberarzt und starrt wie gebannt auf den Monitor.  
„ _Der RC Wert steigt immer höher.. 460.. 500.. Wie kann das sein, ohne dass sie Nahrung zu sich nimmt?"_ , panisch schaut er hinüber durchs Fenster.  
„ _Todoro, verlassen sie sofort den Raum!"_ , ruft er ihm plötzlich per Lautsprecher zu.  
Doch das Mädchen ist schneller. Fünf Schuppenkrallen zerfetzen alles was ihnen in die quere kommen, zusätzlich zu den Lederfesseln um ihre Gelenke.  
Wie wild geworden zerfetzte sie sich dabei ihre Haut, blutige Schnittwunden zieren sich auf dieser.

Vorsichtig steht sie auf, den Kopf lässt sie dabei nach vorne hängen, so das ihre tiefschwarzen, langen Haare ihr Gesicht samt Körper verdecken.  
„ _Todoro-kun~"_ , stöhnt sie voller Vorfreude durch den Raum.  
Unter den einzelnen Strähnen erkennt man ein schwarzes Kakugan, welches den jungen Arzt in einem tiefen blutrot anblitzt.  
Das verstörte Grinsen auf ihren Lippen rundet ihr Erscheinungsbild perfekt beginnt der Arzt zu rennen, doch er kommt nicht weit.  
Ihre Dornenranken versperren ihm den weg und beginnen ihn an Armen und Beinen zu packen und in die Luft zu heben.  
„ _Es ist gemein, Leute gegen ihren willen zu fesseln, Todoro-kun~"_ , säuselt sie gespielt traurig, während sie einen Schmollmund zieht.  
Ein wahnsinniges Lachen entrinnt ihren Stimmbändern, als sie die gespielte Fassade nicht mehr aufrechterhalten kann, viel zu sehr amüsierte sie die Szene.  
Die Krallen beginnen an ihm zu ziehen, in alle vier Richtungen. Ein Knacken ist zu vernehmen, gefolgt von unerträglichem Geschrei.  
„ _Oh, so schnell springen eure Gelenke raus?"_ , das Grinsen wird breiter.  
Dann hebt sie ihre mittlere, gespaltene Kralle und zwirbelt diese nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinen Augen zu einem gefährlich stabilen Stachel.  
„ _Du bist langweilig, gute Nacht~"_ , sie lässt ihre Kralle auf sein Gesicht zu preschen, doch genau in dem Moment trifft sie etwas im Nacken.

„ _Verdammt!"_ , flucht sie lautstark als sie zu Boden fällt und sich nicht mehr bewegen kann.  
Doch dies wird von einem viel lauteren Schrei überdeckt. Zwar ist es ihr nicht gelungen, ihm ihre Kralle durch seinen Schädel zu stoßen, doch während des Falles, zerschnitt sie ihm die Augen in einer sauberen Linie.  
Ihre Kralle löst sich auf und das Blut versammelt sich auf dem Boden zu einer größeren Pfütze.  
„ _Holt ihn da sofort raus, dass Nervengift wirkt bereits!"_ , ruft der Oberarzt und die anderen tun wie ihnen befohlen.  
„ _Und schafft Nummer 104 in eine dunkle Zelle wo sie verrotten kann.."_ , fügt er hinzu.  
Belustigt liegt Horu am Boden und schaut sich aus dem Augenwinkel das Spektakel an. Doch dann trifft ihr Augenmerk Arima.  
Sofort kommt sie wieder zur Besinnung und das Kakugan verschwindet aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie realisiert, was sie getan hat. Tränen sammeln sich in ihren Augen.  
 _/Verzeih mir.../_  
Arima sieht sie enttäuscht an, verschwindet dann aber hinter den Tauben, welche auf sie zugehen um sie hochzuhieven und wegzubringen.


	5. Kapitel 5: On my Own

Tokyo Ghoul Ost - On my Own: watch?v=dj4VoPO-2pE&list=RDFhKCS6n9lgE&index=7  
_

/23. Oktober, 1:36, 11. Bezirk, Ōta, Phönixbaum Versteck/

„ _Doch mit der Zeit verlor ich meine Menschlichkeit und meine Ghulseite übernahm und verschlang mich fast vollständig.  
Lass dich nicht von den Tauben täuschen. Ich habe schon viele friedlich lebende Ghule kennengelernt, welche rücksichtslos von ihnen abgeschlachtet wurden. Frauen.. Kinder.."_

„ _Ugh, verdammt!"_ , stöhnt die Schwarzhaarige und verzieht das Gesicht schmerzvoll.  
Mit der rechten Hand hält sie sich an die rechte Hüfte und stolpert schwankend einige Meter nach vorne.  
Stützend fängt Kaneki sie und greift unter ihren Arm. Die andere Hand ruht auf ihrem Rücken.  
Immer schwerer fällt ihr das Stehen und sie geht ein wenig in die Knie. Tief keuchend starrt sie zu Boden, alles um die herum dreht sich.  
Widerwillig krallt sie in das schwarze Shirt ihres Retters. Dieser bemerkt ihren kritischen Zustand, weswegen er die Hand, welche an ihrem Arm ruht unter ihre Kniebeuge legt.  
Noch bevor sie es bemerken kann, liegt sie in seinen Armen.  
Sie will protestieren, doch sie ist zu schwach dafür, weswegen sie ihn einfach machen lässt, auch wenn es ihren Stolz ankratzt.  
Gerettet vom Feind, welchen sie vor wenigen Minuten noch zur Rechenschaft zog. Aber sie muss sich eingestehen, dass er etwas an sich hat.  
Seine Berührungen hinterlassen ein sanftes Kribbeln auf der Haut und jedes mal wenn seine eiskalten Augen sie anstarren, schlägt ihr Herz eine Oktave höher.  
Doch dieses Gefühl kennt Horu bereits von Arima. Es ist damit zu vergleichen, wenn er ihr seine Hand auf den Kopf legt.

Gedankenverloren blickt sie zu Kaneki hoch. Seine grauen Augen starren geradeaus, gerichtet auf seinen Weg.  
Fasziniert kann sie ihren Blick nicht abwenden, was zur folge hat, dass er sie erwischt. Doch er sagt kein Wort, denn er schaut sie an als ob er sagen will:  
„ _Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht dein Feind."_ , wenn auch nur kurz.  
Errötet wendet Horu ihren Blick peinlich ab.

Sie kommen in einem Raum an, welcher ähnlich aussieht wie der, in dem sie vorhin erwacht ist.  
Auf dem Boden befinden sich zwei Reihen, bestehend aus jeweils einem Futon und einer schlichten Decke.  
In ihnen lagen schwer verletzte Ghule, die meisten von ihnen schlafend oder bewusstlos.  
Dazwischen befindet sich ein junger Herr, welcher von einer zur anderen Zimmerhälfte eilt und zurück.  
Wohl möglich wurden sie beim Anschlag so stark verletzt, dass ihre bloße Regenerationskraft nicht mehr für die Verletzungen ausreicht.  
Kaneki geht mit ihr auf den Armen durch den Raum. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkennt sie jemanden.  
Es ist der Blauhaarige, welchen sie im Cochlea schwer zugerichtet hat.  
Er liegt mit geschlossenen Augen auf einem der Futons, an seinem Arm hängt ein Tropf. Ihm gegenüber legt der Weißhaarige sie nun ebenfalls auf einen Futon.  
Dann winkt er mit einer Handbewegung den jungen Arzt zu sich.  
„ _Trotz ihrer starken Regenerationskraft, ist eine Verletzung an der rechten Seite der Hüfte geblieben."_  
Nickend dreht der Arzt sich zu mir und kniet sich vor sie hin. Ein roter Fleck färbte sich bereits auf der Stelle des Kleides ein.  
Rücksichtslos zog er das Kleid an der Seite ein wenig hoch und schaute sich die Verletzung an.  
„ _Ich darf doch bitten!"_ , prustete sie beleidigt raus.  
Es ist ihr unangenehm so entblößt vor Kaneki zu liegen, dem Arzt jedoch ist das egal. Er beginnt damit, die Verletzung zu behandeln.  
„ _Sobald du wieder fit bist, verheilt die Wunde von alleine. Das beugt nur eine Infektion vor deswegen..."_ , doch sie kann nicht mehr zuhören und schweift in ihren Gedanken ab.  
 _/Vermutlich wissen sie nichts von meinem Angriff auf den Ghul. Kaneki weiß höchstens, dass ich auf Seiten der Menschen stehe. Das ist nur mein kleinstes Problem. Wenn dieser Ayato aufwacht und seinen Mund auf macht, wer weiß was die Anführer dieses Irrenhauses mit mir anstellen.../_  
Horu wird aus ihren Gedanken entrissen.  
„ _Ich muss kurz weg, bitte warte hier auf mich und Schlaf dich aus."_ , mit diesen Worten dreht er sich auf der Stelle und spaziert aus dem Raum.  
„ _Idiot."_ , meckert sie leise hinterher.

Einige Stunden vergehen, in denen Kaneki immer noch unterwegs ist. Erschöpft liegt Horu im Bett, mittlerweile ist es still geworden.  
Lediglich die Fußschritte des vermeintlichen Arztes und seiner Helfer sind zu vernehmen.  
Ein etwas größerer Herr stampft durch den Raum, sein Blick dabei auf die Einäugige gerichtet. Er bleibt an ihrem Bett stehen, blickt sich kurz um und kommt ihr dann näher.  
Schweigend hält er ihr etwas hin, ein kleiner Plastikbecher, in welchem sich eine Tablette befindet und eine Flasche Wasser.  
Horu setzt sich aufrecht und starrt ihn skeptisch an, nimmt dann aber die Sachen entgegen. Er drückt ihr bei der Übergabe heimlich etwas in die Handfläche.  
Dann umschließt er fest ihre Finger mit seinen. Sein Blick ist streng und warnend, nervös muss sie unweigerlich schlucken.  
Er zieht weiter, während sie ein Stück nach hinten rutscht und sich an die Wand lehnt. Prüfend schaut sie zu beiden Seiten, um sicher zu gehen, dass keiner sie beobachtet.  
Dann stellt sie die Flasche und den Becher beiseite und faltet hastig den zerknüllten Zettel auf, denn sie in ihrer Handfläche hält.  
Auf ihm steht etwas geschrieben:  
„ _Ich habe von deiner gegenwärtigen Situation mitbekommen. Hoffentlich geht es dir gut. Dein neuer Auftrag lautet, den Phönixbaum als Mitglied auszuhorchen und Informationen weiter zu leiten. Bitte nimm zudem deine Ration Medikamente zu dir.  
Gez. K. A."_  
 _/Ein Brief von Arima-sama?/_  
Nachdenklich zerknüllt sie den Brief und stopft ihn in ihren BH. Dann nimmt sie den Becher in die Hand und holt die Tablette heraus.  
Klein, rund und gelb, diese kennt sie aus dem Cochlea. Seufzend legt sie die Tablette in den Mund und spült sie mit dem Wasser hinunter.  
Sie stellt die Sachen wieder weg und lässt sich erschöpft ins Bett fallen.  
 _/Was soll ich denn nun tun..?/_ , eine Hand ruht auf ihren Schläfen und massiert sie zärtlich.  
 _/Naja, wenigstens heißt es, dass Shinohara wirklich ins Gras gebissen hat. Anosnten hätte er schon längst gebeichtet, was im Cochlea vorgefallen ist. Wie schaaaade../_ , schmunzelnd lacht sie in sich hinein.  
Doch sie ist mit ihren Kräften bereits am Ende, weswegen sie sich dazu entscheidet, eine Runde zu schlafen.

/23. Oktober, 8:52, Phönixbaum Versteck/

Kaneki hockt vor dem Bett der schlafenden halb Ghula. Doch statt ihn ihr friedlich schlummerndes Gesicht zu blicken, sieht er ihr dabei zu wie sie sich quälend hin und her wälzt.  
Eigentlich wäre es besser sie zu wecken und von ihrem Alptraum zu befreien, doch er tut es nicht.  
Wieso, kann er selbst nicht genau erklären. Er hat einfach das Gefühl, dass er sich besser von ihr fernhalten muss.  
Immerhin verabscheut sie die Ghule und Kaneki ist, ob er will oder nicht nun mal einer. Selbst wenn er ihr hier raus hilft, wird sich nichts daran ändern.  
Erstrecht wird er ein Problem haben, wenn sie zu viele Informationen sammeln kann, insbesondere über die Leute aus dem Antik.  
Durch ihren Draht zu den Tauben, würde er sie damit alle samt in Gefahr bringen.  
Außerdem hat er selbst genug Probleme am Hals, deswegen ist es so einfach das beste für alle Beteiligten.  
Denn wenn die Tauben heraus finden, dass sie Informationen über einen gefahndeten Ghul verheimlicht, wäre sie nur ein weiteres Opfer unerträglicher Folter.  
Immerhin ist sie auch nur ein weiterer Ghul und somit ein Mittel zum Zweck für die Tauben, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
Ganz und gar nicht begeistert von seinem Entschluss, erhebt Kaneki sich. Dabei wendet er den Blick nicht von Horu's Gesicht.  
Sie ist auf einmal so friedlich geworden. Er dreht sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr um zu gehen, doch irgendetwas lässt ihn nicht.  
Als er an seinem Handgelenk hinab blickt, erkennt er, dass Horu fest sein Handgelenk umklammert.  
„ _Ich will Sie nicht alleine gehen lassen.. hassen Sie mich dafür..?"_  
 _/Sie?/_  
Der Weißhaarige realisiert augenblicklich, dass sie nicht ihn gemeint haben kann, was darauf schließen lässt, dass sie noch im Halbschlaf ist.  
„ _Nein, dass tu ich nicht."_ , redet er behutsam auf sie ein.  
Dann lockert er ihren Griff und hält ihre Hand in seiner. Es wirkt und die Schwarzhaarige beruhigt sich wieder.  
Er lässt sie los und legt ihre Hand auf ihrem Bauch ab, jedoch lässt sie ihn nicht mehr los. Der junge Einäugige gibt sich geschlagen und hockt sich wieder vor sie.

Einige Zeit vergeht. Während Horu sich in ihrem friedlichen Schlaf regenerieren konnte, blieb Kaneki an ihrer Seite.  
Es ist nicht seine Art so rücksichtsvoll zu sein. Eigentlich hätte er sie wecken oder verlassen können, doch dann wäre die Wunde nicht so gut verheilt.  
Das redet er sich immer wieder ein, als ob es der einzige Grund ist. Doch in Wahrheit hat er sie gern und sorgt sich um sie.  
Sie ist, ob sie will oder nicht, so wie er vor einiger Zeit. Und das weckt in ihm sein großes Schutzbedürfnis. Das sie sich so hart gibt, verstärkt dieses nur.  
In ihr sieht er einfach ein hilfloses Kind, alleine in der Welt der Ghule, ausgenutzt von der Grausamkeit der Menschen.

„ _Kaneki..?"_ , stammelt die Verschlafene müde vor sich hin.  
„ _Wieso hältst du..?!"_ , Überforderung, gepaart mit einem hoch roten Kopf stehen ihr im Gesicht geschrieben.  
Innerlich schmunzelt der junge Ghul, was er nach Außen hin nicht verbergen kann.  
„ _Du hast im Schlaf nach mir gegriffen."_ , antwortet er und lacht leicht auf.  
Augenblicklich zieht sie ihre Hand weg.  
„ _D.. davon.. Davon Träumst du doch!"_ , versucht sie sich stammelnd und beleidigt zu rechtfertigen.  
Jedoch gelingt es ihr nicht ganz, was dem Tomaten-ähnlichen Kopf zu verdanken ist. Eingeschüchtert dreht sie sich weg, blickt jedoch aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm.  
Sie erkennt, wie er aufsteht.  
„ _Du gehst?"_ , fragt sie neugierig und setzt sich dabei aufrecht.  
Ihr Gegenüber nickt. Ein wenig Trauer schleicht sich in ihren Ausdruck mit ein.  
„ _Wohin?"_  
Kaneki schweigt. Er muss gut überlegen was er ihr erzählen soll.  
„ _Ich brauche frische Luft.."_ , murmelt er vor sich hin und streicht seine Kleidung zurecht, dabei würdigt er sie keines Blickes.  
Er lügt wirklich ungern, doch in diesem Fall hat er keine andere Wahl, gerade eben hat er diesen Entschluss aus Vernunft getroffen.  
Denn eigentlich will er ins Antik, er hat noch so viele Fragen die er dem alten Mann stellen will.  
„ _Darf ich mitkommen..?"_ , fragt sie vorsichtig.  
Ihre Welpenaugen starren ihn erwartungsvoll an.


	6. Kapitel 6: Colour my World

Tokyo Ghoul OST - Colour my World: watch?v=g1nkW0d0l3c

„ _Ich brauche frische Luft.."_ , murmelt er vor sich hin und streicht seine Kleidung zurecht, dabei würdigt er sie keines Blickes.  
Er lügt wirklich ungern, doch in diesem Fall hat er keine andere Wahl, gerade eben hat er diesen Entschluss aus Vernunft getroffen.  
Denn eigentlich will er ins Antik, er hat noch so viele Fragen die er dem alten Mann stellen will.  
„ _Darf ich mitkommen..?"_ , fragt sie vorsichtig.  
Ihre Welpenaugen starren ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Kaneki denkt angestrengt nach. Andererseits kann er sich nach dem ganzen Stress doch eigentlich auch eine kleine Auszeit gönnen.  
Außerdem macht ein Tag nun wirklich keinen Unterschied, er kann auch Morgen noch zum Antik gehen.  
Und diesen simplen Wunsch kann er ihr doch nun wirklich nicht abschlagen.  
Trostlos seufzt der junge halb Ghul, dabei dreht er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und nickt vorsichtig.  
 _/Hoffentlich macht es wirklich keinen Unterschied.../_

Unweigerlich strahlt sie über beide Ohren und erhebt sich vom Futon. Kritisch mustert der Weißhaarige sie.  
Dann weist er sie an ihm zu folgen, was sie ohne weitere Fragen tut. Die beiden gehen aus dem Zimmer hinaus in den Korridor.  
Er ist ziemlich düster da die Lampen nicht funktionieren und die kleinen Fenster lassen kaum Licht in das Gebäude.  
Es ist wahrlich perfekt für ein Geheimversteck, aber eben so heruntergekommen wie ein altes reparaturfälliges Bürogebäude.  
An einer von vielen braunen Holztüren halten sie. Kaneki öffnet diese und gibt einen Einblick darauf frei, was sich dahinter befindet.  
Es ist ein kleiner Raum, der einer Abstellkammer ähnelt, mit nichts weiter in ihm als ein ausgerollter Futon und einer Sporttasche sowie einem Nachttisch.  
Schnell erkennt die Schwarzhaarige, dass es Kaneki's 'Zimmer' ist.  
„ _Auf dem Nachttisch liegt Kleidung von Eto, hier kannst du dich umziehen."_ , antwortet er ihr und wartet geduldig.  
Sie starrt ihn an, betritt dann das Zimmer schließt die Tür hinter sich.  
Im inneren begutachtet sie erst seine Tasche, sie ist ziemlich schlicht in den Farben schwarz und weiß gehalten.  
Es sieht nicht so aus als hat er viel in ihr verstaut.  
Dann schaut sie hinüber zum Nachttisch, ein kleiner Zettel lieht auf dem Kleidungsstapel.  
„ _Eine kleine Spende für das kleine Küken, zu meinem Gesicht passen sie nicht~""_  
 _/Sie passen nicht? Was soll das heißen?/_  
Doch Horu beginnt schnell zu verstehen was sie damit meint, als sie sich die Kleidung genauer ansieht.  
Zu aller erst begutachtet sie ein Bauch und Träger freies, eng anliegendes Top mit einem Herzausschnitt.  
Es ist schwarz und hat eine lässige, übergroße Kapuze am Rückenteil.  
 _/Oh Gott../_ , denkt sie und begutachtet böses ahnend das zweite Teil: Einen ebenso schwarzen Faltenrock, welcher noch über den Knien aufhört.  
Dazu standen schwarze knöchelhohe Boots mit einem nicht allzu hohen Absatz vor dem Tisch.  
Sprachlos steht sie im Raum und starrt auf die Kleidung.  
„ _Was hat sich diese Eto denn dabei gedacht?!"_ , flucht sie beleidigt und lautstark.  
Ihr Gesicht sieht aus wie zehn Tage Regenwetter.  
 _/Wenn Arima mich so sehen würde.../_  
Widerwillig zieht sie sich um. Immerhin will sie mehr als alles andere endlich raus und daran wird nichts und niemand sie hindern, nicht mal diese Kleidung.  
Fertig angekleidet wirft sie ihre Haare über den Kopf und wickelt sie zu einem kleinen Dutt durch welchen sie das Ende der Haare durchzieht.  
Dadurch entsteht ein kürzerer Zopf an dessen Ansatz sich ein kleiner Dutt um die Haare zieht.

Nun verlässt sie das Zimmer und schaut den Weißhaarigen vorsichtig aus dem Augenwinkel an. Sie sieht wie er mit dem Rücken zur Wand angelehnt steht, die Augen geschlossen.  
„ _Uhm.. bin fertig.. oder so."_ , murmelt sie eingeschüchtert vor sich hin, denn für diese Art von Kleidung braucht man ein enorm hohes Selbstbewusstsein.  
Er dreht seinen Kopf zu ihr, doch als er sie erblickt stockt ihm der Atem. Von Eto hat er vielleicht so einiges erwartet, aber das?  
„ _Eh ja, alles klar."_ , er versucht seine Fassung zu wahren, doch selbst der emotionskarge halb Ghul muss zugeben, dass sie verdammt gut darin aussieht.  
Er geht voraus, sie folgt ihm schweigend durch das Gebäude, in das Treppenhaus und hinunter zum Erdgeschoss.  
Von dort aus erkennt sie bereits den blauen Himmel durch die Glasfenster der schweren Doppeltür.  
Sie eilt dem Weißhaarigen voraus, wird dabei immer schneller. Stolpernd reißt sie die Türen auf und kommt Draußen langsam zum stehen.  
Es hat ihr die Sprache verschlagen. Ihr Blick gerichtet zum Himmel atmet sie tief die frische, kühle Herbstluft ein.  
Er ist ungewöhnlich klar und blau für diese Jahreszeit, und gleicht ihren Augen. Auch Kaneki kommt nun an ihr vorbei und geht einige Meter voraus.  
„ _Wie wundervoll.."_ , murmelt sie leise vor sich hin, doch laut genug so das ihr Gegenüber es hören kann.  
„ _Ist es das?"_ , fragt er sich selbst genau so leise und blickt in den Himmel.  
Sie blickt wieder geradeaus, ihre Augen strahlen funkelnd hell und ein Ausdruck der absoluten Zufriedenheit macht sich auf ihren Lippen breit.  
Dann rennt sie hinüber zu Kaneki, doch statt stehen zu bleiben, greift sie ihn bei seinem Handgelenk und zieht ihn in ihrer Bewegung mit sich.  
Überrascht lässt er sich mitziehen, auch er muss ein wenig Lächeln.  
Einerseits ist sie stur wie eh und je und ihr Temperament kennt keine Grenzen, doch dass kennt er bereits von Touka.

/ _/Touka../_  
Ihm kommt ihr Gesicht in den Sinn, wie sie an seinem letzten Tag im Antik vor ihm stand und ihn musterte.  
Vermutlich beschwerte sie sich, wie auch sonst wegen irgendwelcher Kleinigkeiten bei ihm.  
Er erwischt sich selbst dabei, wie er diesen Gedanken belächelt. Schnell schlägt er es wieder aus dem Kopf als Horu stehen bleibt.

„ _Wohin wollen wir gehen?"_ , fragt sie ihn nachdenklich und schaut sich die Umgebung an.  
Dabei lässt sie seine Hand los und geht einige Meter voraus. Um sie herum gab es so gut wie gar nichts.  
Die Häuser scheinen Größtenteils verlassen. Das alles nur, weil der Phönixbaum hier im 11. Bezirk residiert.  
Die Schwarzhaarige ballt ihre Faust bei dem Gedanken. Sie verabscheut den Phönixbaum, sie sind mit Abstand die schlimmsten von allen Ghulen.  
Überlegend blickt der Weißhaarige um sich herum.  
„ _Komm mit."_ , fordert er sie auf und geht voraus, Richtung Norden.  
„ _Wohin gehen wir?"_ , fragt sie ihn und geht ihm im Schnellschritt hinterher.  
Er antwortet nicht, weswegen sie beleidigt Luft in ihre Wangen bläst und die Augen verengt.  
 _/Blödmann/_

Einige Meter später kommen sie an einer Zugstation an. Sie steigen die Treppen hinauf zum Gleis B.  
„ _Wir fahren mit dem Zug?"_ , als Antwort nickt er nur kurz.  
„Wohin?", fragt sie ihn, doch ihr Stimme wird von dem einfahrenden Zug übertönt.  
Er fegt ihr die Haare von der Schulter und wird immer langsamer, so das sie die digitale Anzeige unbehindert lesen kann.  
„ _Shibuya / Shinjuku JY"_  
Sie wundert sich wohin er sie mitnehmen will, denn diesen Teil Tokyo's kennt die junge Einäugige nicht. Die Türen öffnen sich und Kaneki steigt ein.  
Etwas skeptisch bleibt sie jedoch stehen. Als er das bemerkt reicht er ihr die Hand.  
„ _Vertrau mir."_ , redet er behutsam auf sie ein.  
Sie weiß wirklich nicht, ob dass eine gute Idee ist.  
Jedoch ist sie zuversichtlich, dass Kaneki niemand ist, der so viel Aufwand in etwas steckt, nur um ihn im Nachhinein zu hintergehen.  
Außerdem ist es gut Möglich, dass sie, wohin auch immer er sie bringen will, Insider Informationen über den Ghul _'Eyepatch'_ sammeln kann.  
Das wiederum steigert ihre Chancen, dass sie endlich an der Seite von Arima sein darf. Unweigerlich muss die Einäugige lächeln und nimmt einverstanden seine Hand.  
Zu ihrem Überraschen ist sie weich und warm und lässt das Blut in ihrem Körper schneller pumpen, ungefähr so schnell, dass sie Angst bekommt, dass er es bemerkt.  
In der Bahn zieht sie schnell ihre Hand weg und versucht ihre Nervosität mit ihrem Temperament zu überspielen.  
„ _D.. das mache ich nur weil.. weil.. ich nicht in diesem stinkenden Gebäude hocken will, bilde dir ja nichts drauf ein!"_ , doch Kaneki lacht darauf hin nur leicht auf und setzt auf einen freien Platz.

Eine Stunde vergeht, in der die beiden kaum miteinander Reden. Horu sitzt neben ihm und starrt wie gebannt aus dem Zugfenster.  
Dabei bewundert die Orte durch die sie durchfahren.  
Dazu gehört der 9. Bezirk - Shinagawa, welche zu den neu eingenommenen Gebieten des Phönixbaum gehört, aber auch der 3. Bezirk - Minato, welcher zum CCG gehört und für Ghule quasi ein Tabu Gebiet ist.

Sie steigen an der Haltestelle Shinjuku aus, welcher zum 4. Bezirk gehört. Dieser steht ebenfalls unter dem starken Einfluss des CCG.  
Er weist sie an ihm zu folgen, was sie wortlos tut. Fragen zu stellen hat sie bereits aufgegeben, er beantwortet sie sowieso nur halbherzig, wenn überhaupt.  
Die Gegend ist ziemlich verrucht, einige Minuten vom Zuggleis entfernt befinden sich viele zwielichtige Geschäfte und Stände.  
Man müsste meinen, dass ein vom CCG Bewachter Ort ordentlicher aussehen müsse.  
Sie gehen an den Geschäften vorbei, in Richtung einer Wohngegend. Glas scheppert und man kann hören, wie die Menschen sich gegenseitig anschreien.  
Sorglos geht Kaneki weiter, während Horu nervös um sich schaut. Sie holt ihn etwas auf.  
Dann klammert sie sich von der Seite an den Armzipfel des Mantels. Unkommentiert bemerkt der Weißhaarige dies.  
An einem Hochhaus kommen sie letztendlich zum stehen. Es geht eine kleine Treppe hinunter, Kaneki klopft drei mal und öffnet dann die Tür.  
 _/Wer lässt seine Tür an solch einem Ort geöffnet?/_  
Skeptisch bleibt Horu am Eingang stehen während der Weißhaarige ins Innere geht. Auf dem schwarz weißen Fliesenboden stehen unzählige, goldene Tische.  
Auf ihnen befinden sich schwarze Marmorkörper die alle eine Maske aufgesetzt haben. Eben so befinden sich an den schwarzen Fliesenwänden weitere Masken.  
Einige sehen relativ normal aus, andere wiederum extrem angsteinflößend oder aber niedlich.  
Horu traut sich weiter in den Raum hinein. Mit einem mal knallt die Tür hinter ihr zu. Panisch schreckt sie hoch und reißt den Kopf herum.  
„ _Buh."_ , ein großer und ziemlich merkwürdig aussehender Typ hat sich hinter der Tür versteckt.  
Bereits genervt mustert sie ihn. Er ist blass, ähnlich wie sie selbst, jedoch ist sein Körper von sehr viel schwarzer Tinte bedeckt.  
Seine Kleidung geht in Richtung lässigem Punk Pop gemischt mit einem Goth Stil und die Haare, welche zu einem Sidecut rasiert sind, trägt er als Zopf.  
Im Gesicht hat er offen seine Kakugan, dazu ein Labret Piercing an der Lippe und eines an der linken Augenbraue.  
„ _Horu, dass ist Uta, er wird dir deine Maske anfertigen."_ , stellt Kaneki ihn vor.  
„ _Hi ich bin Uta."_ , äfft er ihn monoton nach.  
 _/Komischer Vogel/_  
„ _Ich bin Horu.. Hast du keine Angst deine Augen so offen zu tragen?"_ , fragt sie ihn neugierig.  
„ _Was meinst du, die sind tätowiert."_ , antwortet er ihr knapp und sie zuckt nervös zusammen.  
Sie muss wirklich vorsichtiger mit Info's umgehen.  
Nun geht Uta auf sie zu und drückt ihr Gesicht zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger zusammen.  
„ _Waf soll daf?"_ , deutlicher bekommt sie es nicht aus ihrem Fischmund gepresst.  
Kurz darauf zieht sie ihr Gesicht weg und mustert ihn böse. Als wäre nichts passiert macht er weiter und legt sein Gesicht an ihren Hals.  
Schon schnuppert er an diesem und leckt einmal mit der Zunge darüber.  
„ _Iek!"_ , schreckt sie auf und verzieht das Gesicht ängstlich.  
„ _Du warst lange weg. Seid ihr miteinander durchgebrannt?"_ , fragt er ihn aus dem nichts und Horu verliert endgültig die Vernunft.  
„ _Oh sie ist rot, sag nichts mehr."_ , kommt Uta ihr zuvor.  
Eingeschüchtert dreht sie den Kopf weg.  
„ _Setzt dich bitte auf den Stuhl."_ , weist er sie an und deutet auf einen kleinen Hocker.  
Kurz schaut sie zu Kaneki, welcher ihr lediglich zu nickt und sie tut wie ihr befohlen, wenn auch widerwillig.  
Als dies getan ist,beginnt er ihr Fragen zu stellen, während er ihre Gesichtsmaße nimmt.  
„ _Hast du Allergien?"  
„Nei-",  
„Was für eine Maske willst du?"  
„Uhm.."  
„Eine Halbmaske?"  
„Okay?"  
„Trägst du deine Haare immer so?"  
„Ich glaube.."_  
Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung legt er seine Hände an ihre Stirn und streicht die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„ _Uhh, ich mag dein Auge."_

 _„Du nicht?"_  
Ihr Blick trifft den Boden, zögerlich schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
„ _Dein Kaneki findet es bestimmt süß, nicht?"  
„Er ist nicht mein-!"_  
Angesprochener lacht und legt seine Hand in den Nacken.  
„ _Tief im inneren bist du total niedlich, Horu-chan."  
„Was?!"  
„Damit will ich sagen, dass ich denke, dass du schon immer ziemlich Taff sein musstest, weil die Menschen dir keine andere Wahl ließen.  
Menschen können auch grausam sein, aber auf ihre eigene Art und Weise. Ganz selten trifft man jedoch jemanden, bei dem es sich Lohnt, seine Maske abzunehmen."_  
Ohne drüber nachzudenken fällt ihr Blick auf Kaneki.  
„ _Ich soll meine Maske.. abnehmen?"_ , murmelt sie vor sich hin und versucht dabei die Bedeutung des Satzes herauszufinden.  
Der Rest des Tages verläuft eher ruhig und die beiden sehen dem Künstler zu, wie er die Maske fertig stellt.

Es ist spät Nachts, als die beiden sich im Zug zurück befinden. Kaneki sitzt an der Fensterseite, Horu direkt neben ihm. Sie ist unmittelbar nach dem Einstieg eingenickt.  
Nachdenklich blickt der Weißhaarige aus dem Fenster hinaus  
„ _Die Maske fallen lassen.."_ , murmelt er vor sich hin.  
Er stimmt Uta zu, dass die Menschen teils grausam sein können. Horu ist das lebendige Beispiel dafür.  
Und er selber, er ist das Beispiel dafür, wie grauenvoll Ghule sein können.

Aus dem nichts drückt etwas gegen seine Schulter. Überrascht blickt er in die Richtung und erkennt, dass Horu während des Schlafes zu ihm gekippt ist.  
Unweigerlich beginnt er zu lächeln.  
 _/Manchmal kann sie wirklich niedlich sein.../_


	7. Kapitel 7: Area

Tokyo Ghoul OST - Area: watch?v=c_bKoBD_vhs 

/5. Januar 2017, 9:25, 23. Bezirk, Edogawa, Cochlea Labor/

„ _Ich habe Angst.. Arima."_ , ihre Stimme zittert so stark, dass sie kaum verständlich ist.  
Sie liegt auf einer dünnen, sterilen Decke auf einem aus massivem Metall bestehenden Tisch. Ihre Hände und Füße sowie der Bauch sind durch Gurte fixiert.  
Mühselig streckt sie ihre Hand, so weit es ihr erlaubt ist, in die Richtung des Weißhaarigen.  
Er steht neben ihr, legt seine Hände um ihre herum, sie sind so klein im Gegensatz zu seinen Pranken.  
Das Mädchen spürt, wie seine raue Haut an ihrer zarten anliegt, doch er spendet ihr Wärme die langsam durch den ganzen Körper wandert und ihre Angst nimmt.  
Ihr Herz schlägt wie wild und das zittern ist verflogen. Ihre Sicht vernebelt, wird erst milchig trüb wie durch einen Schleier, dann langsam immer dunkler.  
Sie hat keine Angst mehr, obwohl sie weiß, dass wenn sie aufwacht, alles anders sein wird.  
Aber niemals hat sie auch nur im entferntesten ahnen können, dass ihre Zukunft so grauenvoll aussehen wird.

Einige Minuten später befindet sie sich in Narkose, Arima steht stets an ihrer Seite und hält dabei ihre Hand gut fest.  
„ _Alles wird gut.."_ , murmelt er ihr zu und drückt unbeabsichtigt etwas fester.  
Mit diesen Worten will er nicht seinen Schützling im Tiefschlaf erreichen. Er versucht sich selbst zu beruhigen.  
Das wirklich alles gut wird, daran zweifelt er mehr als nur ein wenig. Der kühle Fahnder erinnert sich noch genau daran, wie er sie vor knapp einem Monat zu sich nahm.  
Und nun opfert sie ihr noch so junges und erwartungsvolles Leben dafür, ihm und dem CCG zu dienen.  
Reue, genau, dass war die Emotion die er in diesem Moment verspürt. Erneut hat er sich nur genommen und genommen und wieder nichts gegeben.  
Sie mitzunehmen tat er auch nur aus Selbstgefälligkeit, um sich zu beweisen, dass er kein kaltherziges Monster geworden ist. Doch genau das ist er jetzt aus Gründen wie diesen.

Schuldgefühle kommen in ihm hoch. Er hätte es ihr sagen müssen, ihr von seinem Bündnis mit der Eule erzählen sollen.  
Hätte er das getan, würde sie all das nicht auf sich nehmen. Er hätte nie ihren Hass gegen die Ghule gefüttert. Und jetzt ist es zu spät.  
Vielleicht hätte er auch einfach mit ihr davon laufen sollen, ganz Weit weg in ein anders Land...

/24. Oktober, 10:15, 11. Bezirk, Ōta, Phönixbaum Versteck/

Blinzelnd öffnet Horu ihre Augen. Sie ist noch im Halbschlaf, als sie ein störendes Geräusch wahrnimmt.  
Ihr Blick trifft den Boden, zögerlich schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
„ _Verdammt, haltet die Fresse.."_ , wispert sie leise in ihre Decke hinein und dreht sich zur anderen Seite.  
Dann zieht sie sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf und murmelt sich darin ein. Das Gesicht tief in ihr Kissen vergraben, liegt sie noch etwas da und lässt die Gedanken schweifen.  
Ihr Blick trifft den Boden, zögerlich schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
 _/Moment.. ich liege in einem Bett?/_  
Am liebsten will sie sich für den Gedanken selbst Ohrfeigen. Wieso muss ihr auch einfallen, dass sie sich nicht daran erinnert schlafen gegangen zu sein.  
Angestrengt denkt sie nach, sie weiß, dass sie in der Bahnfahrt mit Kaneki eingeschlafen ist, da es schon ziemlich spät war.  
Blinzelnd öffnet sie die Augen und zieht sich entnervt die Decke vom Kopf.  
Eine graue Betondecke erstreckt sich über ihr, welche sie finster Anstarrt, als wäre sie Schuld an ihrer Laune. Dann dreht sie sich mit dem ganzen Körper auf die andere Seite.  
Eine schwarz weiße Sporttasche fällt in ihr Augenmerk. Diese befindet sich auf einem Nachttisch. Des weiteren befindet sich nichts in dem kleinen Zimmer.  
Das ist eindeutig Kaneki's Zimmer, oder aber eine sehr gute Nachbildung.  
Ihr Blick trifft den Boden, zögerlich schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
 _/Aber wie komme ich hier her?/_  
Sie kann nicht klar denken, die Geräusche von Draußen stören sie. Um genauer zu sein sind es zwei Stimmen die sie vernimmt.  
Die eine ist von Kaneki, die andere kann sie nicht zuordnen, auch wenn sie ihr ziemlich bekannt vorkommt.  
So neugierig wie sie ist, erhebt sie sich still aus dem Bett und schleicht zur Tür. Dort legt sie ihr Ohr an das massive Holz und horcht:  
„ _Du lässt diese Halbghula hier? Wo willst du hin?"_  
„ _Sie kann nicht mitkommen.. Tust du das bitte?"_  
„ _Scheiße, wenn ich schon den Babysitter spielen soll, sag mir wenigstens wo du hin willst!"_  
„ _..."_  
„ _Tsk, dann viel Glück wenn du Eto erklären musst, dass du sie ungestört im Versteck herumschnüffeln lässt."_  
„ _Warte... Ich kann dir nur sagen das ich in den 20. muss... Es sind wichtige Informationen für uns."_  
„ _Verdammt... wenn es unbedingt sein muss."_  
„ _Danke."_  
„ _Aber dafür schuldest du mir was. Und diese Kleine, Horu, du weist doch selbst das sie zu den Tauben gehört, oder?"_  
„ _..."_  
„ _Du bist echt einfältiger als ich dachte."_

Die Konversation verstummt und Horu vernimmt Fußschritte und das knarren von Holz, ihr Zeichen. Sie öffnet die Tür und blickt aus dem Zimmer hinaus.  
Blaue Haare strecken sich ihr entgegen. Es ist Ayato, welcher mit dem Rücken zu ihr steht und in die Richtung der nun verstummten Fußschritte blickt.  
Dann dreht er sich halbherzig zu ihr und starrt sie aus dem Augenwinkel an. Sein arroganter Blick verfinstert sich um einiges.  
Von all denen, die hier stehen können, muss es ausgerechnet er sein? Sprachlos schaut sie ihn an, dann in die Richtung, in die er eben noch blickte.  
Ihr Blick trifft den Boden, zögerlich schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
„ _Vergiss es, Kaneki hat Heute keine Zeit zum spielen."_ , brummt er hervor und wendet den Blick ab.  
Ihr Blick trifft den Boden, zögerlich schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
„ _Uhm okay, ist es mir wenigstens erlaubt draußen Luft zu schnappen?"_ , fragt sie gespielt irritiert und schaut ihn von der Seite aus an.  
Ihr Blick trifft den Boden, zögerlich schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
„ _Wenn's sein muss."_ , antwortet er genervt und deutet ihr ihm zu folgen.  
Sie wahrt die Distanz zu ihm und starrt dabei nachdenklich und ernst auf seinen Hinterkopf.  
Oberste Priorität vorerst, dass sie diese Informationen an Arima weiter gibt.  
Im Idealfall würde sie Ayato loswerden und Kaneki verfolgen, doch wie genau sie das anstellen soll, weiß sie selbst nicht.  
Ihr Blick trifft den Boden, zögerlich schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
„ _Uhm eine Sekunde, ich will kurz denn Arzt aufsuchen, fast vergessen."_ , wirft sie knapp ein und lacht verlegen.  
Tief atmet der Blauhaarige ein, so als ob er sich Beherrschen müsse.  
Ihr Blick trifft den Boden, zögerlich schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
 _/Was ein Idiot, immerhin hab ich ihn an der Backe../_  
Ihr Blick trifft den Boden, zögerlich schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
„ _Bin sofort wieder da, warte ni-"_ , ruft sie in der Drehung zu ihm und will in die ihm entgegengesetzte Richtung loslaufen, doch etwas hält sie am Handgelenk.  
Um genauer zu sein ist er es, der sie fest hält. Er steht dicht hinter ihr, sein Kopf an ihrem Nacken.  
Sein heißer Atem drückt gegen ihren Hals und lässt jeden Muskel in ihrem Körper verspannen.  
Ihr Blick trifft den Boden, zögerlich schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
„ _Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, ich bin so bescheuert und lass dich alleine gehen, mh?"_ , säuselt er ihr ins Ohr, während er die schwarzen Strähnen hinter dieses klemmt.  
Eine unangenehme Gänsehaut breitet sich auf ihrem Rücken aus. Sofort geht sie auf Distanz. Am liebsten will sie ihm die Augen ausstechen, so wie sie es bereits damals gedroht hat.  
Doch gerade jetzt kann sie es sich nicht erlauben auszuticken und Amok zu laufen. Tief atmet sie ein, hält die Luft kurz und pustet sie langsam wieder aus.  
Mit einem mal entspannen sich ihre verkrampften Muskeln. Dann setzt sie ein passiv aggressives Lächeln auf die Lippen.  
Ihr Blick trifft den Boden, zögerlich schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
„ _Wollen wir?"_ , stößt sie aus ihren zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und geht voran, Ayato ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

Angekommen in dem Raum, in welchem sie Gestern noch behandelt wurde, spähen ihre Augen nach dem Arzthelfer, welcher ihr den Brief von Arima übermittelte.  
Er muss doch in der Lage sein, diese Informationen weiter zu vermitteln. Kurzerhand erkennt sie ihn im Raum wieder und geht selbstbewusst auf ihn zu.  
Ihr Blick trifft den Boden, zögerlich schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
„ _Ich muss mit ihnen reden, es ist wichtig."_ , dabei betont sie letzteres besonders und deutet mit ihren Augen auf die Tür zum angrenzenden Raum.  
Ihr Blick trifft den Boden, zögerlich schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
„ _Komm mit."_ , entgegnet er ihr, als er versteht was sie damit sagen möchte.  
Grob packt Ayato sie am Oberarm und zieht sie daran zu sich.  
Ihr Blick trifft den Boden, zögerlich schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
„ _Wenn du irgendwas versuchst, töte ich dich. Mir ist egal wie sehr Kaneki auf deinen kleinen Arsch steht."_ , warnend zischt er sie an und versucht sie einzuschüchtern.  
„ _Halt gefälligst Kaneki da raus!"_  
Mit einem mal lässt sie ihre Kagune aus ihrem Rücken fahren und zielt in Windeseile mit einer einzelnen Dornenranke auf Ayato's Auge.  
Er weicht aus indem er einige Meter nach hinten Springt. Die Schwarzhaarige zieht ihre Doppelkralle hinter sich und bringt sie damit in Verteidigungsposition.  
Ihr Blick trifft den Boden, zögerlich schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
„ _Du dreckiger Bastard, fass mich noch ein mal an und ich schäle dir die Haut samt Nervensystem von den Fingerkuppen, so dass jede Berührung dich vor Schmerzen winseln lässt!"_ , ein wahnsinniges Lächeln ziert ihre Lippen.  
Ihre aufgerissenen Augen funkeln gefährlich sadistisch während sie jede Bewegung des Feindes genauestens vernehmen.  
Sie Provozieren ihn förmlich, auf das Kampfangebot einzugehen, was Ayato liebend gern zulässt. Er breitet seine Federn aus und rennt auf die junge halb Ghula zu.  
Ihr Blick trifft den Boden, zögerlich schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
 _/Scheiße, für diesen Kindergarten habe ich doch keine Zeit!/_  
Mit diesen Worten versucht sie sich schwerfällig zu fangen, was ihr mehr oder weniger auch gelingt.  
Der junge Ghul baut seine Federn hinter seinem Rücken auf und zielt mit der neu geformten Spitze auf den Körper der Schwarzhaarigen.  
Sie hingegen lässt zwei weitere Dornranken frei und verstrickt sie in einem Rautenmuster ineinander, so dass ein Körper großer Schild entsteht.  
Ayato trifft diesen mit seiner gesamten Kraft, der Angriff ist so heftig, dass sie bei jedem Aufprall mit dem Körper näher zur Wand rutscht.  
Ihr Blick trifft den Boden, zögerlich schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
 _/Drei Krallen sind bereits Draußen.. Mehr kann ich nicht einsetzten!/_  
Jedes mal, wenn sie fünf frei ließ, hielt ihr Verstand es nicht mehr aus. Es ist dann so, als würde die dunkelste Seite in ihr aus dem Winterschlaf erwachen.  
Und jedes mal wurde sie gänzlich von ihr verschlungen so das sie keine Kontrolle mehr über ihren Körper besaß.

Panisch schaut die Einäugige zu allen Seiten. Wenn sie jetzt zu viel Zeit und Kraft verliert, werden auch nur drei Krallen in der Lage dazu sein, ihren Verstand zu verschlingen.  
Mit einem mal verpasst sie Ayato einen Tritt von der vollen Breitseite. Er rutscht einige Meter beiseite, was seinen Angriff für eine kurze Zeit unterbindet.  
Diese Chance nutzt sie, um nach rechts zu laufen. Sie löst eine Ranke aus ihrem Schild und zerschmettert damit das Fensterglas.  
Der etwas geschwächte Schild schützt sie vor den Splittern, während alle anderen beteiligten nach hinten weichen.  
Dann springt sie aus dem Zimmer und fällt, drei Stockwerke um genau zu sein. Der Schild löst sich und sie rammt ihre drei Krallen in die Erde.  
Dadurch abgebremst, lässt sie sich vorwärts gleiten und rennt noch in der selben Bewegung weiter gerade aus.  
Ayato, welcher am Fenster steht, sieht wie sie zwischen den verlassenen Häusern verschwindet.

Horu rennt, weiter und immer weiter, bis sie am Zuggleis ankommt. Ihre Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen steigt sie ein.  
Ihre Ausdauer und ihre psychische Gesundheit lassen so weit nach, dass sie keine andere Wahl hat als den Zug zu nehmen. 

/24. Oktober, 11:45, 20. Bezirk, Nerima, Bücherladen/

Kaneki, welcher gerade aus dem Bücherladen kommt, schaut hinauf zum Himmel. Wolken, so grau wie seine Augen, ziehen über den vorher so strahlenden Himmel.  
Ein Windsturm kommt auf und fegt seine Haare beiseite.  
Ihr Blick trifft den Boden, zögerlich schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
 _/Ein schlechtes Omen/_  
Dabei ist er das erste mal nach so langer Zeit wieder im 20. Bezirk. Alleine die Fahrt hat ihn etwas über eine Stunde gekostet.  
Als er dann endlich vor dem Antik stand, hatte es einfach geschlossen. Von neuen Öffnungszeiten weiß er nichts, aber er ist auch schon lange nicht mehr auf dem laufenden.  
Deswegen vertrieb er sich die Stunde damit, den Bücherladen in der Seitenpassage zu durchwühlen.

Sein Augenmerk fällt auf ein kleines Papierflugzeug, welches Meterweit über die Köpfe der Massen hinfort getragen wird.  
Ein sanftes Lächeln legt sich bei diesem Anblick auf seine Lippen und er verfolgt seine Flugbahn. Doch etwas anderes Weckt sein Interesse.  
Das Lächeln verschwindet mit einem Wimpernschlag, seine Muskeln verkrampfen, wie angewurzelt bleibt er stehen und starrt auf den riesigen Bildschirn der am Tower hängt.  
„ _Nein.. nein.. nein!"_ , Tränen sammeln sich in seinen Augen.  
„ _Yoshimura, Roma, Hinami.. Touka.."_ , wispert er leise vor sich hin.  
Adrenalin pumt sich in seine Venen und seine Beine beginnen zu Laufen noch bevor sein Geist es überhaupt realisieren kann.  
Immer weiter und weiter läuft er, seine Füße kennen den Weg genau, damals ist er immer diesen Weg entlang gegangen, wenn er zum Antik wollte.  
Auch wenn es ein kleiner Umweg war, da er aus einer anderen Richtung kam, so konnte er dabei noch seinen Lieblings Buchladen abklappern.

Seine Beine werden immer langsamer bis er schlussendlich zum stehen kommt.  
Sein Blick trifft den Boden, zögerlich schüttelt er den Kopf.  
„ _Ich habe es verpasst..?"_


	8. Kapitel 8: Unravel and Freeze

Tokyo Ghoul OST - Unravel Acousic: watch?v=nGMJW5IC7tA

Seine Beine werden immer langsamer bis er schlussendlich zum stehen kommt.  
Sein Blick trifft den Boden, zögerlich schüttelt er den Kopf.  
„ _Ich habe es verpasst..?"_

/23. Oktober, 12Uhr, 20. Bezirk, Nerima, Kaffee Antik/

Die sonst so weiße Fassade, an der die braune Marquise mit dem Schriftzug des Antik's haftete, ist halbherzig niedergerissen.  
Auf den Überresten der Wände, die noch stehen ist in einem dicken rot: _Mörder_ mit Graffiti gesprayed worden.  
Kaneki begibt sich zwischen die gefallenen Backsteine und den Lattenmasten. In dem Trümmerhaufen ist nichts und niemand mehr. Wirklich nicht?  
Der halb Ghul fällt kraftlos auf die Knie und schaufelt mit seinen bloßen Händen die Trümmer weg.  
Doch es ist aussichtslos, immer kraftloser, hält er langsam inne, die Hände auf dem Asphalt gestützt.  
„ _Hinami..? Touka..? Irgendwer.."_ , erst eine Träne, dann zwei, gefolgt von vielen weiteren tropfen an seiner Nasenspitze hinab und zeichnen eine nasse Stelle auf den Steinen.  
Er vergräbt die Hände im Dreck, Kratzt mit seinen Nägeln am Asphalt. Jeder einzelne Muskel seines Körpers ist von Wut aber auch Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung geprägt.  
Wäre er doch einen Tag früher hier gewesen, so wie er es geplant hat.  
„ _Scheiße!"_ , brüllt er lautstark und schlägt gegen den nassen Backstein.  
Immer und immer wieder wiederholt er diesen Vorgang mit beiden Händen, bis seine Wut sich in Kraftlosigkeit wandelt.  
Blut vermischt sich mit seinen Tränen, das geradewegs von seinem Knöchel tropft. Er spürt keine Schmerzen, zumindest keine Körperlichen. Dafür überwiegen die Seelischen zu sehr.  
Benebelt steht er auf und blickt um sich herum.  
„ _Wo seid ihr.."_ , murmelt er verzweifelt und starrt auf seine blutenden Hände.  
Am Himmel ertönt das Geräusch eines Propellers, welcher an Kaneki vorbei zieht. Er hebt seinen Kopf um dem Geräusch zu folgen, wird dabei von den grauen Wolken geblendet.

„ _CCG.."_ , ließt er leise die Beschriftung des schwarzen Helikopters.  
Langsam wird ihm so einiges klar, wer war hier dran schuld, wenn nicht die verfluchten Tauben und das CCG.  
Und Horu.. ja Horu, sie sollte ihn vermutlich nur ablenken, damit er nicht auftaucht wenn all das passiert.  
All die Gefühle die er fühlt, wenn sie zusammen sind, sind eine Lüge. Das hat sie alles inszeniert um ihm den Kopf zu verdrehen. Zumindest ist es das, was Kaneki unterbewusst denkt.

Ohne es wirklich zu realisieren, folgt er dem Helikopter. Sein Hass ist so gewaltig, dass er das gesamte CCG brennen sehen will.  
Immer weiter geht er Richtung Norden. Doch ratsamer wäre es, niemals hier her zu kommen. Die Szenerie gleicht einem einzigen Alptraum.  
Je weiter er auf den immer kleiner werdenden Helikopter zugeht, um so stärker sind die Pflaster und Wiesen des Parks mit Blut und Leichen geschmückt.  
Unter ihnen erkennt er eine große Gruppierung von Männern und Frauen, welche alle ganz oder halb zerschmetterte Enji Masken tragen.  
„ _Koma's Maske..."_  
Nichts gutes ahnend geht er den Pfad weiter entlang. Die Gruppe wird abgelöst durch eine andere, alle tragen sie schwarze Dober Masken.  
„ _Irimi...?"_  
Sein Gang wird immer langsamer und er erkennt in der ferne, zwei Körper, welche an eine Treppe gelehnt nebeneinander sitzen.  
Sie tragen ebenfalls die zwei Masken. Hoffnungsvoll läuft er immer schneller auf sie zu.  
„ _Koma! Irimi!"_ , ruft er ihnen hoffnungsvoll zu.  
Doch einige Meter weit von ihnen entfernt kommt er zum stehen.  
„ _Hey Koma.. sag doch was.. Irimi? Wieso.. wieso heilst du dich nicht.. Dein Bauch.."_  
Was würde er dafür geben, dass die beiden ihm jetzt antworten würden, jedoch wird daraus nichts.  
Bei näherer Betrachtung erkennt er, dass an der Stelle wo ihre Augen sein sollen, tiefe schwarze und blutende Löcher sind.  
Irimi's Hals ist längs aufgeschlitzt, so dass sie langsam an ihrem Blut erstickte und verblutete.  
Koma's rechter Arm sowie seine Unterbeine fehlen gänzlich, sein Bauch ist aufgeschlitzt und sein Inhalt liegt gänzlich frei.  
Auf dem Asphalt wurde mir ihrem Blut wiederholt das gleiche geschrieben.  
„ _Mörder", „Augenklappe", „Wo bist du, Gantai?"_

Kaneki bricht, er hält das Szenario nicht mehr aus. Sein gesamter Körper zittert wie Espenlaub. Seine Hände vergräbt er in seine Haare, bohrt seine Nägel in die Kopfhaut.  
Mit offenem Mund steht er da, er will schreien, doch seine Kehle ist verstummt.  
Er weiß dass ihn schlimmeres erwartet, wenn er weiter geht. Doch er kann nicht anders. Er muss wissen ob es ihnen gut geht. Ob es _ihr_ gut geht

Einige Meter weit von dem Massaker, baut sich ein schmaler Körper vor dem Weißhaarigen auf. Aus der Ferne erkennt er lediglich die Silhouette der Person.  
„ _Ihr dreckigen!"_ , schreit er außer sich vor Wut und fährt seine Krallen aus.  
Voller Schmerz und Trauer, stürmt er auf den vermeintlichen Polizist zu und lässt seine Krallen ihm voraus eilen.  
In einem Satz reißt er ihn zu Boden, sein Gesicht ganz nah an dem, seines Gegenübers.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck, freundlich und warm. Er Lächelt den Weißhaarigen Ghul an.  
„ _Yo Kaneki."_ , entgegnet er ihm.  
Seine Augen weiten sich, mit Tränen gefüllt.  
„ _Hide!"_ , er lacht glücklich auf. Hide ist der letzte, den er in diesem Moment erwartet hat.  
Und dennoch kann Kaneki sich niemand besseren Wünschen. Angesprochener fängt an, heftig zu husten.  
„ _Lang nicht mehr gesehen."_ , keucht er und setzt dann sein Grinsen wieder auf.  
Der Einäugige beginnt die Lage zu realisieren. Vor lauter Angst gefüllt weiten sich seine Augen.  
„ _Nein..."_ , murmelt er unter schock. Sofort steht er auf und lässt seine Kagune auflösen.  
„ _Hide.."_  
Ein riesiges Loch klafft in seiner Rippe, der Blutverlust ist enorm.  
„ _Ich bringe dich sofort in ein Krankenhaus!"_ , schon hebt er diesen auf seine Arme und rennt los.  
" _Bitte halte durch, es tut mir so leid!"_ , ohne halt fallen die Tränen auf den Körper seines besten Freundes nieder.  
„ _Kaneki, es ist.. okay._ ", keucht er und lächelt zu ihm.  
„ _Du sollst wissen.."_ , beginnt er und schließt die Augen.  
„ _Nein Hide, schweig. Das kannst du mir auch später erzählen, ja?"_ , der Weißhaarige versucht ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, welches von seinen Tränen vereitelt wird.  
„ _Ich wusste die ganze Zeit.. das du ein Ghul-"_ , er muss den Satz abbrechen um aufzuhusten.  
„ _Erzähl mir alles und noch mehr, wenn du dich erholt hast."  
„Verzeih mir, dass ich nicht eher da war.. Du sollst das wissen.."_  
Hide's Kopf kippt in Kaneki's Armen zur Seite.  
„ _Hide?"_

 _„Hide?!"_

 _„Hide!"_  
Die vereinzelnden Tränen werden wahrlich zu einem Meer.  
Immer weiter schreitet er mit Hide auf seinen Armen voran, durch die Tauben und Polizeilichen Einsatzkräfte hindurch.  
Einer von will auf ihn zu laufen um ihn Anzugreifen, doch er wird von einem Kollegen aufgehalten. Dieser weist ihn auf Hide hin, dann schüttelt er nur mit dem Kopf.

Er kommt an der Basis an, sofort rennen Sanitäter zu ihm um ihm Hide abzunehmen und vor Ort in der Notaufnahme zu behandeln.  
Kaneki fällt erschöpft auf die Knie, seine Hände bohrt er in die Erde.  
„ _Bitte versprecht mir, dass ihr ihn Retten werdet!"_ , ruft er verzweifelt und blickt in die Gesichter der Tauben.  
Darunter gehören auch Arima und Horu, welche nebeneinander einige Meter entfernt vor ihm stehen und ihn wortlos anblicken.  
Arima bewegt sich einige Schritte Vorwärts, in seiner rechten Hand seine Quinke Narukami, in seiner linken ein schwarzer Koffer mit goldenen Verzierungen.  
„ _Ich gebe dir mein Wort, Augenklappe."_ , spricht er monoton zu ihm und Kaneki lächelt ihn an.  
„ _Danke."_ , wispert er ihm erleichtert zu.  
„ _Du weist aber, dass du als weit gefahndeter Ghul nicht wieder gehen kannst?"_  
Eyepatch nickt.  
„ _Gut."_ , murmelt er dann vor sich hin und zückt seine Quinke.

Wie festgefroren steht Horu einfach nur da, Angst steigt in ihr auf. Was soll sie tun? Sie kennt Arima, er wird Kaneki gnadenlos töten, wenn sie gar nichts unternimmt.  
Hilft sie Kaneki wiederum, besteht vielleicht die Chance zu fliehen, auch wenn sie gering ist. Jedoch wird sie Arima nie wieder sehen können.  
Die Schwarzhaarige befindet sich zwischen den Fronten. Ihr Herz ist mit einer gefrorenen Rose zu vergleichen. Wunderschön und rein, aber durch äußere Einflüsse eiskalt und leblos.  
Arima ist ihre Sonne, ihr Leuchtfeuer, die Person, die ihr das Leben schenkte und langsam ihr Herz auftaute.  
Seit dem sie bei ihm ist, weiß sie wieder wie es ist zu lieben, auch wenn die Bedingungen nie ungünstiger sein konnten, sie wollte wieder Leben.  
Nicht für ihn, sondern eher wegen ihm.  
Seine Augen, sein Lächeln, die Wortkargheit, gepaart mit seiner Liebevollen Art, welche lediglich zwischen den Zeilen erkennbar ist.  
All diese schrecklich komplizierten Gegensätze, die Arima an sich hat.  
Und jetzt steht sie hier, vor einem anderen Mann und ist dennoch fähig, die selben Gefühle zu fühlen und die selben Gedanken zu denken, die sie es bei Arima vermag.  
Und das obwohl die zwei, tief in ihrem Inneren nicht unterschiedlicher sein können.

Arima rennt auf den Einäugigen zu, dabei hebt er seine Hand, in welcher sich die Federquinke befindet.  
Über ihrem Griff befinden sich vier zangenförmige Blätter aus Quinkestahl, welche parallel in einer Kurve zueinander aufgebaut sind.  
Die Quinke lädt sich auf, ein grelles Licht scheint zwischen den sich rotierenden Blättern hervor. Er entlädt diese und eine Blitzladung kommt auf Kaneki zu gestürmt.  
Besagter weicht zur Seite aus und vier rot leuchtende Krallen wachsen aus seinem Rücken. Der Blitz verfehlt und Kaneki läuft direkt auf Arima zu.  
Doch dieser verbleibt regungslos, seine kalten, emotionslosen Augen starren ihn innig an.  
Der junge halb Ghul vernimmt ein zwitschern hinter seinem Rücken. Hastig reißt dieser seinen Kopf in die Besagte Richtung.  
Geblendet von der Blitzkugel verengt er die Augen, noch ein mal auszuweichen ist unmöglich. Mit ganzer Kraft trifft die Kugel seinen Körper.  
Er zuckt heftig, von seinen Zehen bis zu seiner Stirn ist er mit mehreren hundert tausend Volt geladen.  
Nur Millisekunden später sackt er, immer noch zuckend zu Boden. Seine Muskeln sind kurzzeitig gelähmt, nicht einmal seine Regenerationskraft hält mit der immensen Kraft mit.  
Heftig atmend blickt er zu Arima hinauf nur um zu erkennen, dass bereits die nächste Ladung auf ihn zu rast.  
Er lässt seine Krallen in den Boden gleiten, hebt somit seinen geschwächten Körper in die Luft. Die Blitze treffen seine Kralle, schädigen diese jedoch nur leicht.  
In kürzester Zeit ist es ihm wieder möglich, sich zu bewegen. Noch leicht angeschlagen, zieht er seine Krallen aus dem Boden und lässt sich im Sturzflug auf Arima nieder.  
Mit zwei seiner vier Krallen greift er den CCG Reaper an, die anderen beiden Schlägt er etwas entfernt von ihm in den Boden.  
Der weißhaarige Fahnder zückt seinen Koffer und IXA's, eine schwarze Lanze kommt zum Vorschein.  
Unmittelbar vor der Kollision wandelt sich die Lanze in einen Schild um. Er ist schwarz und fast so groß wie Arima selbst.  
Außerdem besitzt vier runde Flügel, welche zu allen Seiten abstehen. Der Angriff des Einäugigen wird pariert und Arima geht zum Gegenangriff hinüber.  
Er zückt seine Narukami, und entlädt eine weitere Blitzkugel auf den nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernten und ungeschützten Körper.  
Kaneki versucht sich durch die Krallen im Boden abzubremsen und in die Luft zu stoßen, doch die Blitzkugel folgt wieder mal seiner Bewegung und trifft ihn auf ganzer Linie.  
Von 13 Metern Höhe sinkt er zu Boden. Der CCG Reaper bewegt sich keinen Millimeter. Eine Tentakel-förmige, schwarze Ranke stoßt aus dem Boden.  
Sie zielt auf Kaneki's Körper und spießt ihn am Rücken auf. Er lässt sie wieder in den Boden sinken, der Einäugige folgt dem Beispiel.

Regungslos liegt er auf der Blumenwiese des Parks, blinzelnd öffnet er die Augen. Vor ihm befindet sich eine einzellne vom Frost bedeckte Winterrose, welche aus dem Boden ragt.  
Sie ist tiefrot und umgeben von dunkelgrünen, gezackten Blättern, welche an dem mit Dornen besetzten Stil haften.  
Kleine Eiskristalle haben sich um die Blütenblätter gelegt. Die Sonne scheint aus dem grauen Himmel hervor und lassen die Kristalle glitzern.  
„ _Wie schön.."_ , murmelt er melancholisch.  
In seinen grauen Augen wird die Rose unscharf. In der Ferne erblickt er den Körper einer eben so lieblichen Gestalt.  
„ _Ich.. sterbe..?"_ , wird er sich langsam bewusst.  
Er will seine letzten ihm noch verbleibenden Minuten auf der Erde nicht kämpfen. Er wollte niemals kämpfen.  
Eigentlich wollte er doch nur lieben, ein normales Leben führen und damit voll und ganz glücklich sein. Vielleicht zwei oder sogar drei Kinder haben.  
Ein Junge und seine kleinere Schwester, damit er immer auf sie aufpassen kann. Bestürzt stützt er seine Hände auf den Boden.  
Er schafft es, sich zu erheben, wenn auch nur schwer fällig. Torkelnd geht er auf sie zu. Er will ihr unbedingt noch etwas sagen bevor er stirbt.  
Arima hat er bereits gänzlich vergessen, er ist ihm auch egal geworden. Blut tropft an seinem Bein hinab und zieht eine rote Spur.  
„ _Horu.."_ , formt er mit seinen Lippen als er die Trauer in ihren Augen wahrnehmen kann.  
Sie sind trübe blau und blicken direkt in die seinen, gefüllt mit Tränen die kurz davor sind auszubrechen.  
„ _Kaneki.."_ , wispert sie und geht erst langsam, dann rennend zu ihm.  
Weniger als ein Meter von ihm entfernt, ist er zum greifen nah und sie streckt die Hand nach ihm aus. Ein sanftes Lächeln liegt auf seine Lippen.  
„ _Ich wünsche mir... dass wir uns damals kennengelernt hätten.. als wir noch Menschen waren.."_ , flüstert er ihr entgegen, so leise, dass nur sie es hören kann.  
Bei diesem Gedanken lacht sie kurz auf. Dann senkt sie den Blick. Für einen Moment kann sie vergessen, in was für einer Situation sie sich befinden.  
Doch die kalte Realität holt sie wieder ein. Noch bevor sie antworten kann, steht Arima hinter dem Weißhaarigen. Er hat ihn mittlerweile aufgeholt.  
„ _Arima.. nicht.."_ , wispert sie ängstlich, doch er hört sie nicht.  
Ihr sanftmütiges Lacheln wandelt sich in eine besorgte Miene. Dann erstarrt sie, ihre Augen sind weit geöffnet.  
Tränen beginnen unweigerlich und ohne Unterbrechung an ihren Wangen hinab zu laufen.  
Kraftlos sinkt sie auf die Knie, ihre Hände liegen  
vor ihrem Mund und sie will schreien, doch ihre Stimme verstummt.  
Wind bläst ihre Haare beiseite und breitet sie zu einem tiefschwarzen Fächer aus.


End file.
